Destiny Unveiled
by lightofthenine
Summary: Aly is now in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Of course, it's not a normal year when you've got the Dark Lord back, her mother reappearing, and a boyfriend. Slightly AU.
1. He's Back!

"What do you mean, we can't go to Diagon Alley?" Damien protested. "Mum, come on! We're all 15!"

"15, 16, 17, it doesn't matter," Mrs. Boyle said fiercely. "You're not leaving this house without me, or your father."

"Mum..."

"Don't," Mrs. Boyle said, waving a spatula. "We'll go to get your Hogwarts supplies for your fifth year. But you are not to leave this house."

Damien glared at his Mum and stalked away.

* * *

"What'd she say?" Aly asked, peering up at Damien, shading her eyes. Aly and her friends were sitting on the porch outside, enjoying the blue sky, even though it was scorching hot.

"No, of course. She's all paranoid now," Damien said, staring quietly, staring into the distance, "Ever since You-Know-Who's returned."


	2. Confined to the House

"Well, that's just peachy," Hayden huffed. "We've been confined to this house all summer!"

"I think that's her plan," Char said, eyeing him.

"Lovely," Amanda growled.

Damien sat down next to her and sighed. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"What can we do?" Aly sighed, leaning on Hayden's shoulder. "Nothing, that's what."

"Up for another round of Quidditch?" Hayden sighed.

"No. I'm tired of beating you all."

"Hey!" Char protested. "I actually did pretty good, last time."

"Of course. Two goals is a lot better than 15," Aly said sitting up, her green eyes sparkling. Char glared at her.

"I don't see why you got a haircut," he said, eyeing her hair.

"Ask your brother," Aly said, glaring at Damien. Char looked at Damien. "He kipped into my room a few weeks ago and was eating...a lollipop. And do you know what? He has two left feet, so he stumbled, and dropped the lollipop _in my hair_. And I just went and got a haircut rather than walk around with a big chunk of bald."

Char glared at Damien, who smiled sheepishly. Aly's hair was now down to her shoulders, rather than past them.

Char rolled his eyes and stared out into the distance and frowned. He felt a cold. He looked at Aly.

"Yeah, we felt it too," Amanda said, finishing his thought. "Dementors, I reckon."

"Lovely," Aly said. "Where?"

"Pretty far, or else we would've felt the whole 'draining soul' feeling."

"Oh."

Char stood up angrily. "I can't take this! I cannot stay in this house all day! I need to go somewhere!"

"Where would you like to go?" a deep voice asked behind him.

* * *

"Thanks for the root beer," Aly said with a grin. Mr. Boyle nodded and sipped his water. 

"You kids seemed so restless," he said, eyeing Char. Char frowned at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. You 'teenagers' looked so restless."

"Thank you."

"Right."

They were in the Leaky Cauldron, which seemed a bit more empty than usual.

"Amazing, what happens. You-Know-Who returns, and suddenly everyone's holed in their homes," Mr. Boyle said, shaking his head.

"Well...it's You-Know-Who, Dad. What'd you expect, them to come outside, clapping, whistling and cheering?" Damien said skeptically. Amanda sniggered.

"Well, no," Mr. Boyle frowned, "But still..."

Aly snorted into her root beer. Some of it went up her nose. "Ah!"

Hayden roared with laughter. She glared at him, and then looked at Mr. Boyle.

"Hey, Mr. Boyle? D'you think that we can spend some more time down here, in London? Me and Char wanted to put up some posters...for Kay and Sam," she said slowly.

Mr. Boyle's face immediately looked pained.

"Oh, of course," he said, forcing a smile. "That sounds fine."

"I'm sure they're somewhere," Amanda said quickly. Hayden nodded.

"I know...I just wish I knew where. I know they wouldn't be death eaters," Mr. Boyle said, staring into his water.

"Yeah," Damien agreed. "Don't worry, maybe they'll show up this summer."

Mr. Boyle nodded half-heartedly. Then he smiled.

"Let's not worry about all that now!" he said with a grin. "Let's talk about better things. So, Char, have you kissed Aly yet?"

"DAD!" Char roared, as he exploded with laughter.

"I'm just joking," he winked. "Have you?"

"No," Char mumbled, flushing angrily.

Aly and Mr. Boyle roared with laughter.


	3. She Appears

"Really?" Mrs. Boyle said surprised. "Not one person?"

"No. No witches or wizards, that is," Mr. Boyle said, sipping his tea. After their outing, the group returned back to the Boyles' house, and settled down for some cool lemonade after basking in the hot sun.

"I see. Well, I can understand why," Mrs. Boyle said with a sigh. "It's not safe to be alone, what with those dirty death eaters lurking around..."

Mr. Boyle deliberately avoided his wife's eyes.

"Did you hear that Damien's regained full use of his arm, now?" Mrs. Boyle said quickly.

"Really? That's good. What about Aly?"

"Oh, her wrist healed a while ago," Mrs. Boyle said, drying the last plate and turning around to face her husband.

"Marybeth...do you think we did something wrong raising John?"

"Oh, Kevin, don't..." Mrs. Boyle pleaded, avoiding his eyes.

"Marybeth...you've been holding it in for a while...but do you think we did something wrong?" Mr. Boyle said, forcing his wife to lock eyes.

"No," she answered firmly. "We did nothing wrong. If anyone's to blame, it's himself. He led a privileged life, that boy. He just didn't have his head on straight," she answered, sitting down at the table.

She sighed.

"But...still...I wish he'd come back."

* * *

Aly watched the scene with sympathetic eyes, and disappeared from behind the door. She walked into the living room, where her friends were sitting, watching TV and drinking lemonade.

"They're talking about John," she said, walking in.

"Peachy. Why?" Damien asked, turning off the TV.

"About whether they raised John right...and apparently your Mum misses John...and Kay and Sam," she added.

"Why?" Hayden asked, raising an eyebrow. "After what he did to you and Damien, I'd be glad he's gone."

"Well," Aly said, sitting down next to Amanda, "She thinks otherwise."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Boyle yelled. Aly listened wearily.

The door opened and there was silence.

"I'm looking for Alyson Trevelyan," a woman's voice said.

"And who are you, might I ask?" Mrs. Boyle asked patiently.

"My name is Joy."

Aly stared into the distance and her heart thumped. Amanda looked at Aly quickly. "Aly?"

"You're joking!" Char exclaimed, looking at Aly's shocked face. "She can't just come up here and say she's your..."

Someone approached them slowly.

"Aly?"

Aly's eyes closed and she passed out.


	4. The Truth

"_E__nnervate_."

Aly's eyes slowly opened. Her vision focused above her and she blinked slowly.

"Aly? Are you ok?" Char asked, peering at her.

"She's fine," the woman said again. "Just a bit shocked, I reckon."

Aly groaned and sat up, slowly aware that the woman's arms were around her. She shoved them off. "Who are you?"

The woman looked at her closely. "Your mother."

Aly snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Uh, Aly," Amanda said, staring at her, "I think she is. She brought your birth certificate any everything."

"She looks just like you," Hayden added.

"If you're my mother, why would you just suddenly appear out of the blue?"

"I've been waiting," her mother replied. "I wanted to wait until you're fifteen because you'd be more mature."

"Oh, so I wasn't mature back then?" Aly shot back.

Joy smiled sadly.

"How do I know? Tell me what happened." Aly crossed her arms patiently.

Her mother sighed.

"The night you were born, I was so proud of you. You were a beauty coming out of the womb," Joy began. "But I knew I couldn't keep you. I had no job, no money. None of the necessities to raise a child. I took the Knight Bus down to your aunt's house." She studied Aly closely. "Your aunt Amelia. I gave her to you. Actually, I more or less forced her," Joy chuckled. "I told Amelia that I would take you to an orphanage if she didn't take you. Of course, I would never actually do that. I gave you to Amelia because she had what I didn't: a house, food, warmth, clothing; I wanted you to have a life."

She turned to Hayden. "I've been meeting at your mother's house since your second year."

"You know my Mum?!" Hayden exclaimed. "How?!"

"We went to school together," Joy said obviously. She turned back to Aly. "Unfortunately, a month later, I got a job from a man after I saved him from being run over by a bus. I worked at a supermarket. Eventually, I had enough for a car, a small apartment, clothing and food."

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Aly whispered.

"Because I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to jump right back into your life like that. I wasn't ready, and I didn't want to tear your from the life you were accustomed to."

"Oh."

"Last time I met with Hayden's mother, I told her that I would come find you once you turned fifteen." She smiled. "And yesterday was your birthday," she added. "I didn't get here yesterday because the manager switched my shift and I missed my chance."

"What happened to my father?" Aly asked in awe.

Joy grimaced. "After I was pregnant, he left me. He left a note saying that he wasn't ready and that I had to go on my own."

"No child support?" Amanda asked, incredulous?

"Not a penny," Joy replied, shaking her head.

"What did he look like?"

"Almost like you," Joy chuckled. "You have his green eyes. His hair was a dark brown, though. Your hair is like mine, light brown."

Joy did in fact have long, light brown hair and startling blue eyes. She is 32.

"You have my face shape, though," she said, tracing Aly's face. "Actually, you look more like me than your father."

Aly sniffed. "I've dreamt and thought about you ever since I found out," she said quietly.

Joy hugged her tightly. "But you've found me, and I'm never going to let you go."

Amanda wiped away a tear.

"How emotional!" Damien exclaimed, rolling his eyes. Aly released her mother and threw a pillow at him.

"You idiot," Hayden said, shaking his head.

Joy smiled at her daughter. "Of course, you will be staying with your friends during the summer."

"I will?" Aly asked, perplexed.

"Yes. Like I've said, I don't want to pull you out of your accustomed life," Joy replied firmly. "I'll stop by during the summers so you can see me, though. We'll keep in touch during the school year," she added. "Once you leave Hogwarts, though," she smiled, "You're living with me, at least until you get married, and all that stuff."

Aly smiled and nodded.

"So!" Joy announced, standing up and looking around. "Care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh!" Aly exclaimed. "Sorry, I forgot." She turned to Amanda. "We all met during our first year. This is Amanda Straum, and she's my best girlfriend."

She turned to Damien.

"This is Damien Boyle, the youngest."

"Hey!"

Joy smiled and nodded.

"This is Hayden Taylor…well, I think you knew that," Aly said.

Hayden smiled and shook hands.

"My friend Kylie couldn't be here, she's too busy in Italy with Italian boys," Aly said with jealousy.

"What is with your Italian boys?" Char said teasingly, "When you've got me?"

Aly rolled her eyes. "This is Char Boyle, the fourth youngest, and the weirdest."

"That's because she loves me," Char said with a wink.

"Sure," Aly said, rolling her eyes to conceal her pink cheeks. "That's all."

"Aha," Joy said, catching the blush. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO!" Aly shouted. "I mean, uh, no."

"Not yet," Char added with a grin.

"Shut up," Aly mumbled. Joy laughed and threw her arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go talk." They walked around to the kitchen and Aly introduced her mom, and they then walked outside.

Amanda watched them go.

"I've never been so happy," she said brightly. "Aly's got her mother back."

"Yeah," Char agreed, absently. "Almost everything in the world is right."


	5. Mr Boyle's Spies

"Oh, Joy, you're a dear," Mrs. Boyle said gratefully. "Thank you."

"Of course," Joy replied, astonished. "You shouldn't be doing all of the work. In fact," Joy added, sneaking a glance at Aly, "Me and Aly will do the dishes for you." They were standing in the kitchen, and Mrs. Boyle was about to go outside to pick fruits and vegetables from her garden.

"Thank you," Mrs. Boyle repeated, and stepped out.

Joy motioned to Aly with a teasing smile. Aly groaned and walked over to the sink.

"Why did you do that?" Aly grumbled, and picked up a dish and began washing it.

"Mother and daughter time, Aly," Joy replied cheerfully, and began drying the dish.

"So," Joy began hesitantly, "Heard about You-Know-Who?"

"Of course, Mum," Aly said irritably, "I was there. I experienced it."

"Experienced what?" Joy asked sharply, turning to her.

Aly sighed and relayed the events that happened at the end of last year.

"I can't believe it!" Joy exclaimed, staring at her daughter.

"You don't know the half of it."

Aly told her the events that happened during her second and third year as well.

"Aly, you are a brave girl. Braver than me, I'd reckon. You're just as level-headed as your father."

"Sure," Aly said skeptically.

Joy grimaced and stared out the window as Mrs. Boyle admired a tomato and put it in her basket.

* * *

"Right, then," Mrs. Boyle said with sigh. "It seems that you lot need some school supplies." Aly sighed. Mrs. Boyle called them into the kitchen and handed them some lemonade. The temperature had risen to a starling 95°.

"And luckily for me," Mrs. Boyle said with a grin, "Aly's mother has volunteered to take you lot so I can rest my feet." She leaned back on the kitchen counter with a satisfied smile.

"Cool," Aly grinned.

Damien frowned at his mother. "Are we going now, Mum? It's really hot."

"Of course not," Mrs. Boyle snapped. "I wouldn't send you outside in this weather. You can go later, in the evening, when it's cool."

"Think, Damien," Hayden said, tapping his skull. "I know it's something you don't do often, but try, alright?"

Char and Amanda laughed at Damien's red face.

"So," Mr. Boyle said walking into the kitchen with a grim smile, "Did you hear what happened at the Ministry?"

"No, what?" Mrs. Boyle asked, interested. Mr. Boyle reached into the fridge for a root beer and turned around.

"Harry Potter had a trial."

"Trial? For what?!" Aly exclaimed angrily.

"Apparently, he conjured up a patronus to defend him and his cousin against the dementors that arrived in Little Whinging."

"Oh, how terrible," Aly said sarcastically.

"Apparently, Harry had already gotten a warning from the Ministry before about underage magic."

"Oh."

"So, just because Harry wanted to defend for him and his cousin's life," Hayden said angrily, "Meant he had to go through a full trial?"

"Yes, Hayden. And the whole jury was there; Cornelius Fudge, too. I was talking to one of my co-workers," Mr. Boyle said, walking down and sitting down at the table, "And apparently that Dolores Umbridge tried to do Harry in and get him expelled."

"What? That old hag!" Char exclaimed furiously.

"Watch it," Mrs. Boyle said sharply, pointing at Char.

"Well...even worse," Mr. Boyle said, frowning, "Umbridge is going to be the new..."

"Defense against the Dark Arts teacher? I simply won't go, then," Amanda said angrily.

"Amanda, honey, I don't think you have much of a choice," Damien said with a frown.

"Kevin, the Ministry is sending one of their own?" Mrs. Boyle inquired.

"Apparently. I overheard her talking about 'straightening out Hogwarts,'" Mr. Boyle said with disgust.

"Sounds like a load of malarkey to me," Damien said simply, leaning on the wall.

"Well, unfortunately, that 'malarkey' is going to happen," Mr. Boyle said simply. "And I'll be expect loads of updates from you lot," he said eyeing them all.

"So, are we your spies now?" Amanda asked with a grin.

"Sort of," Mr. Boyle shrugged. "I just want to hear how Umbridge treats you all," he added. "She's an evil woman at the Ministry, and if she treats you kids-"

"Ahem!" Char coughed, in the corner.

"Teenagers," Mr. Boyle said, glaring at Char, "Just as bad, I'll have word or two to say to her!"

"Don't go getting ideas, Kevin," Mrs. Boyle said anxiously.

"Oh, don't worry, Marybeth," Mr. Boyle said, waving her aside. He eyed Aly. "Have you seen your mother?"

"She said she was going to run home to get something for me," Aly said with excitement.

"Oh, I wanted to thank her for washing my sheets," Mr. Boyle said, disappointed. "You know, Aly, your mother is an angel."

"Dad, if I didn't know better, it sounds like you've taken a strong liking to Aly's Mum," Char said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? Never!" Mr. Boyle exclaimed. "I am a happily married man." He eyed Mrs. Boyle playfully. "Of course, washing my sheets a little bit more would make me even happier."

Mrs. Boyle swatted her towel at her husband as the teenagers roared with laughter.


	6. Trip to the Leaky Cauldron

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Joy yelled. Char fastened his cloak on tight and tucked his wand inside his robes.

"Coming!"

He quickly made his way to the living room. He stared at the fireplace, where Mrs. Boyle was standing.

"We're going by Floo?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes," Joy said curtly, fastening Aly's cloak. Aly, Amanda, Damien and Hayden were standing by her. Amanda and Aly wore matching cloaks, both a dark blue, Damien and Char wore dark green, and Hayden wore black. They were all fastened by a golden button.

"I like these cloaks, Mum," Damien said, admiring them. Mrs. Boyle had just walked into the living room, dressed in an apron, and wiping sweat from her head, because she was bent over the stove cooking. It was finally evening, and Aly welcomed the cool air filtering in from the windows.

"Thank you dear, I wanted you all to have something nice," Mrs. Boyle said fondly, admiring them as well.

Aly looked to her mother. "So...how exactly do you travel by 'Floo?'" she asked, eyeing the fireplace nervously. Joy picked up a pot and handed it to her. She took out her wand and pointed it at the fire. Suddenly, a roaring fire started. Then Joy threw some floo powder into the fire, and they suddenly turned an emerald green. Aly jumped and moved back.

"It's ok," Mrs. Boyle said, comforting Aly. "The fire's magical. It can't burn you!"

"Uh huh," Amanda said, eyeing the fire skeptically.

:So," Joy announced, throwing on her own purple cloak, "All you do is take some of this powder, step into the fire, and say your destination _very clearly_!"

"Throw the powder into the fire, and you should arrive at the Leaky Cauldron," Mrs. Boyle finished.

"We'll send you in groups of two, just to be safe," Joy said, calculating. "Yes, that's a good idea. That way, if you get lost...and least two people will be, rather than one." Aly gulped and stared at the fire's flames, and wavered and flickered. She looked to Hayden, whose face was illuminated by the green light, and he looked entranced by the fire. He caught her staring and smiled half-heartedly.

"Hayden, Aly, you two go together..."

Char scowled inwardly at Joy.

"Char and Damien will go together, and Amanda will go with me," Joy announced. She turned to Mrs. Boyle and smiled comfortingly.

"We'll be back in less than two hours," she said.

"Alright. You all have your keys?" Mrs. Boyle barked. They nodded. "Have a good time!"

Aly was handed the Floo Pot and grabbed some. She nodded at Hayden. Ever so slowly, they walked into the fire and Aly, closed her eyes, expecting to be burned, but...nothing happened. She opened her eyes and raised her hand.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" she announced; she suddenly saw the Boyles' house disappear from view...and her view swirled around and around...she felt as if she were going to be sick and closed her eyes.

Then it was over. Her eyes opened and she gasped.

"Hayden?" she choked.

"Yeah?"

Aly rubbed her eyes and moved forward. She looked around and found herself inside the Leaky Cauldron, as planned. She sighed with relief. But then she frowned. She was in a room.

"Hayden, how'd we get in here?" she asked, confused.

"I'd bet you that they probably sealed off the normal fireplace because it's evening," Hayden answered, looking around. They crossed the threshold of the room and Aly opened the door. They walked out into the corridor and looked around. It was quiet.

"Should we wait?" Aly asked.

"Yeah, I think that's the best idea," Hayden agreed. They leaned on the wall of the corridor and waited with the door open, for the sounds of their friends.

A few seconds later, they heard a thump, and"Oof!"

Aly turned around and peered inside the room. Char and Damien were slowly brushing themselves off, and Damien looked up at Aly's surprised face.

"Oh! There you are," Char said with relief and walked over to them. He walked around the door and found Hayden there, staring out the window. He stood to attention when Char appeared.

"Hey, mate. Have much trouble?"

"Honestly, Char, I think I'm going to be sick," Hayden replied, clutching his stomach.

Damien rolled his eyes, and stood next to Aly.

"Let's wait for the last two," he sighed. Aly sighed and scratched her hair.

"I think I got some soot in my hair," she said with irritation.

"Here we are!" a voice said inside the room. Aly peered inside the room and saw Amanda and her mother brushing themselves off.

"Ah! There you are," Joy said briskly, walking over to them. "Seems we ran into a dilemma; I didn't know Tom was going to seal off the main fireplace," she frowned. She started walking to the end of the corridor, near the stairs.

"You know Tom?" Aly asked, catching up with her mother.

"Of course! He and I are best mates," Joy replied, still walking. "I'm sure you've met him before, seeing as how you ran away every now and then."

"Aly ran away?" Amanda exclaimed, catching up to them.

"Didn't I tell you?" Aly asked, irritated. "I ran into Hayden when I was eleven because I ran away from my aunt's house. I couldn't take anymore of it."

"Amelia isn't that bad," Joy protested.

"Mum, you don't know the half of it," Aly mumbled. They reached the stairs and descended down them into the main area, which was surprisingly empty, except for a few people. Aly looked around. The area was lit by dull lamps, and the people that were there talked in low voices.

"Oh, don't worry. I promised Tom I'd take good care of the shop."

Aly whirled around.


	7. The Death Eater Returns Again

Dark, grey eyes stared up at her from underneath his cloak. He slowly pulled the hood back. He was sitting at a table with a bottle of firewhiskey. He looked the same as last year, clean shaven, only his eyes reflected any sort of age or pain. He stared at Aly with loathing.

"You!" Damien roared, pulling out his wand.

"Don't even try to threaten me, idiot. You can't even use any magic outside of school," John yawned, setting down his firewhiskey.

"The only one is..." He stopped at stared at Aly's mother. "Who is this?"

"Nothing of your concern," Amanda said coldly. John's eyes flickered between Joy and Aly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I see resemblance," he smirked. "Is this your long-lost mother?"

"Shut up," Aly growled.

"Well," John said, standing up, "She's very pretty." He walked over to her and grinned sadistically.

"Maybe I can marry her so you and I can be related," he said, eyeing her mother with appeal. "Then you won't be able to get your little kiss from Char, hm?"

_Whack._

John stumbled back, shocked from the force of the slap and ran into the table. He touched his cheek gently.

"Aha," he said bitterly, rubbing his cheek. "Like mother like daughter, I suppose."

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that! How old are you?!" Joy roared, her blue eyes sparkling with anger. "How dare you speak to _me _like that!"

"Get out of here, John," Hayden spat. "No one wants you here." His blue eyes glittered in pure anger as he pointed his wand at John.

"Quite the contrary, who will watch Tom's place?" John asked, sitting back down and sipping his firewhiskey.

"What did you do?" Aly asked, her eyes flickering between the bar and John.

"Nothing," John shrugged.

"Right," Damien said, disbelieving. He looked around and saw that the few remaining people in the bar were staring, watching the scene.

"We'll let you go easy," Joy said angrily, pulling out her wand. "Disapparate. Now."

"I don't actually feel like it," John shrugged.

Joy stepped over to him now, towering over his dangerously, pointing her wand at his neck.

"If you don't..." she warned. John's eyes fell to Joy's chest. He smirked and looked over Joy's shoulder.

"Hey, Aly, I hope you inherit your mother's genes," he called.

Joy's face turned red with anger. "How dare you!" Joy roared, standing up. "_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" he said quickly, and Joy's spell rebounded and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey!" Aly yelled, pulling out her wand, but with despair. He was right. Aly already defied the Ministry once during the World Cup!

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

John's body suddenly snapped like a springboard. He fell to the ground, solid as a rock. His eyes darted around for the attacker as he lie on the cold, wooden floor. Aly looked up and gasped.

"Kay? Sam!"

They stood over near the entrance, wands draw, eyes ablaze. Kay's eyes softened when he saw Aly. Kay shook his head roughly to get his hair out of his eyes. "Uh, hi, there."

"Kay!" Aly exclaimed, running over to him and jumping his bones. "What happened?"

Kay attempted to ease her iron-tight hold on his arms gently. "He happened, that foul brute."

"Did he kidnap you?" Hayden scowled.

"No, we went after him. You see...he's been lurking around a bit," Sam said as the rest of the group approached them. "And he's been getting on our last nerve, you know."

"So, we decided to go after him. A little wild good chase," Kay finished with a shrug. Amanda walked over to him and whacked him on the shoulder angrily. "Ow!"

"You dung head!" she exclaimed angrily, eyes sparkling. "Do you _know _how worried sick your parents have been?"

"A might bit worried, I suppose," Sam grinned.

"It's not funny," Joy said quietly, sneaking up from behind them. They jumped and turned around. "Your mother has been going crazy."

"Who's this?" Sam asked out of the side of his mouth.

"Um...that's Aly's mother," Char replied, just as quiet. Sam turned around and blinked at Joy.

"Well, now, so good to finally see you!" he exclaimed jubilantly, shaking hands. "And you look a might bit nice today, Mrs. Trevelyan!"

Aly noticed that Joy's eyes looked pained for a moment, but the look disappeared. "Dear, I don't do well with suck-ups." Aly and Hayden laughed.

Joy looked down at John's petrified body with disgust. "Shall we throw it in a river?"

"I think we should keep him," Kay said devilishly.

"I agree," Joy said, staring down at John. "We can extract some information out of him."

"Sam, d'you think Mum and Dad are ready to see him again?" Damien asked quietly.

"No, we'll just take him and hide him up in the attic. They never go up there," Kay answered.

"Good," Joy said, settling the matter. "Side along apparition, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Kay said with a salute. Sam disapparated. Kay picked up John's petrified body and turned on the spot and disapparated.

Joy sighed with relief once they were gone. "I don't know how you managed to deal with him for a year. I would've killed him after the first day!"


	8. Changes at King's Cross

Aly yawned as she pushed her trunk through the ever busy King's Cross Station. She had never felt more tired in her life. Last night had been rough. Mrs. Boyle found John upstairs in the attic yesterday evening, to Char's horror. How inconvenient, Aly thought miserably, that she would just happen to look through some old photo albums.

Aly ran into a well-dressed businessman, who was leafing through his briefcase. He looked up with irritation as Aly grunted from the force of her trunk.

"Watch it, little girl," he sneered, and shoved past her.

Aly stared after the man. As she approached the barrier, she looked behind her shoulder and glared at the man.

Aly felt a welcoming, cool sensation as she walked past the barrier. She walked onto the platform and looked around with confusion.

The atmosphere was thick with tension. Aly stared at the Hogwarts Express and did not feel excited butterflies in her stomach. Today, the train looked less red, and there were less puffs of steam billowing from the top. Aly stared at the porters taking the luggage. They all looked suspicious, eyes darting around. Even the students were less chatty as they boarded onto the train. The parents were talking quickly and quietly to their children, warning them of any dangers.

Aly spotted Harry, the Weaselys, and Professor Lupin. Aly smiled at her favorite professor, and he managed a weak smile. Aly also noted Sirius Black. Oh yes, she knew about Sirius. You see, Aly received this information through Ginny. Aly promised to give Ginny Michael Corner's address in return for information about the dog.

Aly wasn't surprised. She knew Sirius was innocent all along.

Aly sighed with sadness as she wished for her mother. Unfortunately, Joy had to stay at the house with Mrs. Boyle because Mr. Boyle still had to go to work. Joy smiled tearfully down at her daughter as she left the house, and promised to write frequently.

"Remember," Her mother said, "Just because I connected with you now, doesn't mean we won't stay that way, honey. I love you."

Aly slowly wheeled her trunk over to the porter, who took it slowly, with a wondering eye. Aly growled. _It's amazing; _she thought angrily, _What Voldemort can do to a whole civilization._

Aly looked around for her friends, but they were no where to be spotted. She sighed with frustration. She couldn't just walk around the whole train. Suddenly, she heard the doors close and sighed. They're probably on the other train, so Aly found herself an empty compartment and sat down. Suddenly, Aly felt herself being pulled into yesterday's events.

_

* * *

"Nine long years," Mrs. Boyle said, lowering her head into her hands. Mr. Boyle glared at his son. They (The Boyles, Aly, Hayden and Joy), gathered in the kitchen. Joy had cast a very nice binding spell so he couldn't move a bit. The teenagers leaned against the counter._

_"Bet you've been peachy without me," John grumbled, struggling against the ropes that bound him tightly._

_"Don't bother," Joy said, her eyes narrowing. "You're not getting out of this one."_

_John groaned and faced his parents, and stared at them levelly._

_"So," he smirked, "Did you expect a tearful apology from me, mummy?"_

_"Jonathan Covey Boyle!" Mr. Boyle roared angrily, looking at his wife's stricken face._

_"Dad, let's think, let's try and used the middle-aged brain of yours. I'm twenty-six. The full name doesn't scare me anymore."_

_This discussion continued for a few minutes, until it became so heated that swear words were included (Mostly from Mr. Boyle), that Joy had to send the kids upstairs to get some sleep before they left tomorrow. Of course, no one got a wink because the family was up so late arguing into the night._

* * *

Aly was jolted from her reverie by the movement of the train. She blinked and turned her head and stared at Char.

"How long have you been there?" she asked plainly.

"For a while. I'm surprised you didn't notice me," Char said. "What were you thinking about?" He got up from the other side and sat down next to her.

"You parents. They weren't ready, Char."

"I know. But I couldn't keep it any longer," Char sighed, watching the hills roll by. "They wanted to know."

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Aly," Char said hesitantly, "Your mother cornered me right before we left."

"What did she want?" Aly asked with suspicion.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "She wants me to...oh, I dunno," he mumbled, "Be around you more."

"Why?" Aly asked.

"Well, she said it's for 'our' well-being. She wants me to protect you from Voldymort," he said with a sarcastic grin, "And she says I haven't been around you lately."

"Well, that's not your fault; it's understandable," Aly argued.

"I just wanted you two to bond, you know? I mean, you haven't seen her since you were a few days old!" Char added. He eyed Aly sternly. "But I am honoring her request because she won't be around you much."

"I guess that whole motherly thing is kicking in, huh?" Aly smiled. "I understand how you and Damien must feel."

"Oh, trust me," Char said bitterly, "It's a fantastic experience."

Aly chuckled and looked out the window.


	9. Discovery

Aly shivered at the sight of the horseless carriages.

"I mean, do they _really _have to be here?" Amanda said, staring at the carriages.

"You'd like to walk your pretty little self up to the castle then?" Damien smirked. "Come on, get in."

Amanda sighed and reluctantly climbed into the carriages.

The students had just gotten off the train. Char and Aly preferred to stay in the other train and Amanda was pretty mad at Aly for giving her a scare. Aly shivered in the chill of the evening and stared up at the lighted castle. They had to wait until the first carriage took off.

"I can't believe you didn't come and find us," Amanda scoffed for the third time that evening.

"Oh, come off it, Amanda," Hayden said plainly, "You knew she was on the train, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Amanda said slowly, "But still, you can never be too careful." Aly turned her head and stared over Damien's shoulder at a figure slowly approaching him from behind.

"Oh, Amanda, stop worrying so much. It's not like He's right behind me."

A pair of hands suddenly reached around Damien's waist and squeezed. Damien let out a terrified yell and suddenly the person behind him burst into a roar of laughter.

Aly laughed as Michael Straum walked out of the shadow and grinned up at Damien. He hadn't changed much since last year, except for his hair and excessive tallness.

"Nice, Straum," Aly said, giving him a high five.

"Why, thank you, Gem," he said politely, and then stared at Aly's hair. "Nice...haircut?"

"I don't like it," Char stated plainly, frowning.

Michael shrugged and turned to Damien, who was still clutching his heart after Michael's prank.

"Get a hold of yourself," Michael smirked, and strode over to his own carriage.

Char burst into laughter again at the sight of Damien's white face.

"I don't see why you like him," Damien said angrily as they walked up the stairs to the Great Hall.

"I don't _like _him," Aly said carefully, pulling up the hems of her robes as they continued up the stairs. "I just happen to frequently run into him, and we're...acquaintances."

"Why does he even call you Gem, anyway?" Amanda mumbled irritably.

"I dunno," Aly said, as they reached the top. "Hayden knows, though. He just won't tell me."

"And I won't, either," Hayden said brightly, "Not until she tells me Kylie's address."

"You haven't talked to her at all over holiday?" Damien gaped. "Then what were you doing all those hours in your room, the door closed and everything?"

Hayden flushed. "Writing."

"To who?" Char demanded as they entered the Great Hall. "If it wasn't Kylie, who was it?"

"Bella!" Hayden blurted with exasperation. Aly raised an eyebrow. "And my mum."

"Why Bella?" Amanda asked bitterly.

"She wanted to know how Damien's doing," Hayden asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. He determinedly kept his eyes off of Amanda. Char, Aly and Damien sat on one side, Amanda and Hayden on the other.

"Really, now?" Amanda asked, a steely glint in her eye. "Why is that?" Aly eyed Damien worriedly.

"Well, she asked about everyone, Amanda, not just Damien," Hayden said hastily. "You know, just to...catch up!"

"Sounds like she wanted to catch up on Damien," Amanda growled. "Why does she care, anyway? She's in France!"

Hayden opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Amanda blinked at Hayden and then turned around and rested her head on her hand, drumming her fingers on the table. Damien stared at Amanda, confused.

"Well, then," Char said, attempting to lighten the mood, "What are we all taking this year?"

The other students began filing into the Hall slowly. Teachers arrived as well, and took their places at the Heads' Table.

"Well," Hayden said thoughtfully, "The same thing as everyone else. Except for you two," he said, motioning to Char and Aly. "You two are taking Ancient Runes."

"Me, Hayden and Amanda," Damien said, throwing a quick glance at Amanda, "Are taking Divination again. No room."

"Sorry, mate," Char said. He gulped at looked over at Hayden. "Ready for O.W.L.'s?"

"Um, no," Hayden replied flatly. "So much pressure from the parents to do well, you know?"

Aly shushed Hayden as Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced the sorting. Aly looked at the Sorting Hat in fascination as it sang this year's song.

_Unite? Us? With those slippery, slimy Slytherins? I don't think so._

Aly watched Professor McGonagall stand up and begin the calling of first years.

Aly slowly felt herself drown in a sea of hunger. They barely had any time for breakfast this morning. She rested her head down on the table and blinked drowsily at the terrified first years sit on the stool.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of applause around her as another Gryffindor was announced.

"Aly, wake up!" Char hissed in her ear. Aly's head shot up and connected with Char's nose. "Ow!"

"Ooh, sorry!" Aly said quickly. Char shook his head and grinned. "What did you want?"

"Guess who was just announced?"

"Who, Char?" Aly whispered sarcastically. "I hate guessing games."

"Adam _Aldaine_," he said, enunciating the last name.


	10. The Wheels in Motion

"You're joking!" Aly exclaimed loudly, so some heads turned in her direction. She flushed. "Are you serious?" she whispered.

"Oh, yes. He's transferring."

"From where?" Hayden asked, leaning across the table.

"I dunno!" Char snapped. "Bella never said anything about having a brother!"

"Get a talk out of that one," Aly added, staring at Bella's brother. "Best hope he gets in your dormitory."

Hayden nodded and leaned back and watched with relief as the tables filled with food.

"Ah, thank you God," Char said, reaching for a turkey leg. "I didn't listen to one word of that whole sorting."

"Who's the lady in the pink?" Hayden muttered, jerking his head towards the professors. Aly scanned the table hastily and stopped when she noticed a woman in a pink cardigan, pink robes, pink nails, and dare I say it-pink nails.

Aly gaped in disgust. "How did I miss that? She sticks out like a sore thumb!"

"It's Umbridge," Damien said quietly, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Excuse me?" Hayden asked, stifling a laugh. "That fat old hog from the Ministry? Why the heck is she here?"

"Didn't you listen to a word Mr. Boyle said?" Aly asked, staring at Hayden sternly. "The ministry is trying to control Hogwarts!"

"I say we lead the first student initiated rebellion," Char said simply. Aly rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your mother will have a say about that," she said, brandishing a chicken leg. Char tried to look scared.

Their conversation continued for a few minutes, with Amanda or Damien adding a word in every now and then, while Aly and Hayden tried to keep the conversation going. Aly managed to get a laugh out of Damien during dessert. Amanda merely snorted and turned her head.

_What's her problem?_

Suddenly the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to say a few words, but was soon interrupted by Umbridge as she stood up and walked over to the podium. She smiled innocently and opened her mouth...

* * *

Aly smacked Char's shoulder for the fifth time in an attempt to stop the snoring.

"Wake up!" Damien hissed, shaking Char's shoulder. He looked around. "You great oaf, people are staring!"

Indeed, a good number of students had turned around to see what the commotion was over by the Gryffindor table.

Aly tried shaking his head once more and then groaned with frustration and covered her ears. Suddenly, she had an idea. She slowly put her arm under the table and pulled her wand out of her robes.

"_Silencio_," she muttered, pointing at Char.

Suddenly, Char's snoring stopped. He continued to sleep, but no sound came out of his mouth. Aly sighed with relief and looked around carefully to make sure no teachers saw. She looked up at the Heads' table and saw Professor McGonagall giving her a stern stare. Aly grinned sheepishly, and ducked her head. "Whoops."

Ever since Professor Umbridge started speaking, students have been catching up on those missed hours of sleep. Even the teachers looked bored.

Aly looked over at the next table and felt a lump in her throat when she realized Cedric wasn't there.

How she missed him.

Aly even went as far to carry a picture with him in her trunk of them right after the Yule Ball last year. He was waving and smiling in the picture, poking Aly and she was glaring at him playfully.

"Stupid Voldemort," Aly muttered, looking down at the wooden tables. Hayden's head turned quickly to look at her. Aly looked up, aware that he had heard her, and blinked while Hayden's blue eyes probed her, searching.

They didn't know. And they never will.

Suddenly, the Hall broke into minimal applause, and the students who were sleeping began to rise, with Char being one. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Hayden and opened his mouth. No sound came out, and he looked horrified, while Hayden snickered.

"Oh! Sorry," Aly whispered and took out her wand again. "_Finite Incantatem_!"

"What the bloody-Mmmf!" Aly clamped her hand over Char's mouth and he glared at her. Suddenly Aly felt a lick on her palm and pulled away, her face disgusted.

"You're disgusting!"

"You deserved it! What was that for!" Char hissed angrily as Umbridge sat down.

"Your snoring, mate!" Hayden replied casually. "You almost had the whole Hall looking at you."

"Oh, snap."

Aly smirked and turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, professor, well-said," Dumbledore said politely. He nodded to Umbridge, who had clasped her hands and looked like an innocent school girl.

Of course, this one wasn't going to be innocent.

Aly watched as Amanda stood quickly after they were dismissed from the Great Hall.

"Let's go," Amanda said. "I want to get a peek at Bella's brother."

Aly got up slowly and they all started filing out of the Great Hall. Once they finally made it to the door, the crowd separated, heading to their respective common rooms.

Amanda grabbed Aly by the arm and started looking around for Adam. As Amanda dragged her along, Aly bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" Aly exclaimed, pulling her arm out of Amanda's grasp and turning around. She smiled at the boy in front of her. "Hello, Adam." Aly looked behind her and looked at Amanda, who was still walking. Amanda looked behind her shoulder and stared at Aly, and then at Adam.

Aly could already see the wheels in motion.

"Hi," Adam said, perplexed. "Do I know you?"

Aly turned around and smiled. "No," Aly asked, "But I knew your sister." Adam looked just like his sister, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a gold stud in his ear.

"Oh! Are you...Aly?" Adam asked slowly. She nodded. Aly looked around for Amanda, but she was nowhere in sight. "Nice to meet you. What happened to your friend?"

"Oh, she left," Aly asked, perplexed. "I don't know why, though. She wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

They started walking up the stairs; Adam followed Aly.

Aly sighed. "Well...your sister dated my friend, Damien for a while last year..."

"I know," Adam said quickly. "She talked about him a lot."

"What a surprise," Aly muttered. She looked up and climbed up the moving staircases. "Anyway, Amanda didn't like it, you see. She and Damien have fancied each other for a while." She looked over at Adam, who was listening patiently. "Why am I telling you all this?"

"Because I like to listen," he answered plainly. Aly smiled.

"Well, you know that the Triwizard Tournament happened...and my old friend Michael, who had transferred there, came to visit. He and Amanda liked each other, too. So, Michael and Amanda were 'together' and so were Damien and Bella. They secretly wanted to be together," Aly added. They got off the stairs and started heading for the portrait of the fat lady.

"So, when Bella left, Amanda and Damien were all happy...but then when you came here, she has a plan."

"A plan?" Adam repeated.

"Yes, and I know it involves you," Aly mused. "I bet you more than anything that she's going to try and make Damien jealous."

"Why would she do that, when she was all happy when Bells left?" Adam asked, confused. "Bella didn't do anything."

"Exactly. I thought Amanda was over it, but I guess not. She's already mad at me because I didn't sit with her on the train over here. Apparently, she thought You-Know-Who got me," Aly said sarcastically.

"Right, then."

"Anyway," Aly said, as they approached the portrait, "Just watch out. Pixie dust."

The fat lady swung open. They walked into the common room. It was empty, save for a few students.

"That was an interesting introduction," Adam said, smiling. "Sounds like you've been balancing a lot on that plate of yours."

"You have no idea," Aly said, shaking her head.


	11. Amanda's Problem

Aly sighed the next morning as she woke up to the outrageously bright sun. She looked around and looked surprised when she saw Amanda standing in front of the mirror by her bed, doing her hair.

"Uh, good morning," Aly said dumbly.

"Morning," Amanda replied absently, brushing down her bangs.

"Why are you...making yourself all pretty?" Aly asked, looking her up and down.

"Don't I look like this everyday?" Amanda joked, picking up her bag.

"Um, sure." Aly pulled back her blanket and stared at Amanda as she crossed the threshold over to the door.

"Amanda..." she said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Amanda asked brightly.

"Don't do it. Just don't."

"Do what?"

Aly sighed. "No offense, but you don't spend your mornings looking pretty for a reason. You're trying to get Adam on your leash. Don't do it."

"And why not?" Amanda demanded, her hands on her hips. "I deserve to!"

"How so! You and Damien were practically a couple at the end of last year! I thought you were happy!"

"I was," Amanda answered plainly. "But I just didn't like Bella that much."

"Amanda, this is called revenge. And revenge is stupid, especially for an issue like this." Amanda blinked. "Amanda, listen to me," Aly pleaded. "You can't just do this to Damien. Do you know how much he fancies you? Ever since he saw you with Michael that night, he wanted nothing more than to be _your _date!"

"Oh? Then why didn't he ask me?" Amanda said coldly.

"Oh, don't even go that way," Aly said rolling her eyes. "You were the one who said that you wished Damien had asked you before Michael did."

"So?"

Aly sighed. "Amanda, what has gotten into you lately?"

Amanda looked out the window and sighed. "I dunno."

She walked out of the dormitory, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Aly skipped breakfast that morning, not really caring if her stomach sang during class.

She decided to walk over to Professor McGonagall's class, since that was the first one of the day. Aly arrived at McGonagall's class and set her books and bag down. She walked over to the opposite side and looked out into the courtyard. It was a breezy day. Aly's stomach rumbled. _I wish I ate._

"You sound hungry."

Aly looked to her left and smiled weakly at Adam, who strolled down the hall. "Hey."

"Morning. Do you want this? I didn't see you this morning, and I had a feeling you'd be hungry."

He handed her a croissant sandwich. Aly's stomach rumbled when she saw bacon, cheese and eggs on it.

"Brought you some water, too." He placed a bottle of water on the windowsill.

"Thanks," Aly said, biting into the sandwich. Delicious.

"Why'd you skip out?" Adam asked, leaning on the windowsill.

"I didn't feel like eating. Amanda refused to listen to me."

"I skipped, too. I stopped by though, just to pick up my schedule. I brought you yours, too," Adam added, handing her the schedule.

"Thanks. So, where and why did you transfer?" Aly asked jovially, finishing her sandwich.

"Honestly, I've been a muggle all my life."

"Really? So you haven't been going to another wizard school?" Aly asked, interested.

"Well, when we first got out letters, my parents didn't want to send Bella anywhere. Eventually, they decided to send her to Beauxbatons, but they didn't send me anywhere. They thought it was a load of rubbish. So, I've been going to school as a muggle up until this year."

"You are Bella are twins?"

"Yes, fraternal. I've never really had any experience with magic, so you'll have to help me along."

Aly sighed as she distantly heard the students leaving the Great Hall. "Here comes the rush."

* * *

"Good morning, class," Professor McGonagall said briskly, as she strode into the classroom. Char grinned at Adam. Before McGonagall arrived, Char and Adam had been talking about O.W.L.'s. Char did a very interesting imitation of his mother.

"Good morning, Professor," the class chorused.

"I'm going to make this very short," McGonagall said turning around to face the class. "Your O.W.L.'s are finally here, and we will begin to prepare you to pass with flying colors." She smiled slightly. "We hope. Now, open your textbooks to page 13. We will be learning how to do switching spells as a review."

Char groaned audibly as the students took out their wands.


	12. Emotional Rollercoaster

Aly stopped once she saw Damien and Amanda standing by each other in Herbology. She nudged Joy, who was too busy waving at her friend. "What?"

"Look! Damien and Amanda!"

"Oh."

Aly rolled her eyes and grabbed Joy's hand and steered her to a table next across from Amanda and Damien. Aly quickly threw her hair into a ponytail and settled her goggles on top of her head and peered at her friends. "Uh, hello you two."

Damien turned around and grinned at Aly, who looked perplexed. "Hey, Aly."

"So..." Aly said, eyeing them.

"Yes?" Amanda peered behind Aly's back. Aly growled and walked over their table. She shoved Damien over to her table.

"Go talk to Joy," she muttered and turned to face Amanda.

"Hey!" Amanda exclaimed. "What was that for?"

Aly raised an eyebrow.

"Listen," Amanda sighed, "I thought about what you said earlier today...and I guess you're right."

"Really?" Aly asked, disbelieving.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No."

"How about this...I'm dating him now."

"What?!" Aly exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn.

Damien turned around to face them, eyebrow raised.

"Since when? Why didn't I hear about this?" Aly hissed angrily.

"Well...it happened this morning, and you weren't there," Amanda replied nonchalantly.

Aly pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed angrily.

"You ok?" Amanda asked gently, reaching for her.

Aly shoved her hand away and stomped back over to her table.

"You can go now," Aly growled to Damien. He looked taken aback and slowly walked back over to his table, staring over his shoulder at Aly in confusion.

_

* * *

So...this year hasn't exactly been starting off just as I planned. Umbridge is on the loose, the school is quieter this year ever since You-Know-Who came back, and Cedric died._

Aly sighed and stared out the window as Minako ruffled her feathers. She looked back down at the parchment and continued writing. Aly was upstairs in her dormitory on her bed. After Herbology, Aly stomped her way out of class, to Amanda and Damien's confusion and right upstairs. She had called for Minako.

_Well, as soon as we got of the train, Amanda was mad at me because I wasn't sitting with her. I had to get my trunk on and everything, and I got onto the wrong train. But honestly, Mum, it wasn't my fault. They just left without me. Char found me later, though. By the way, why did you ask him to spend more time with me?_

Aly grinned slightly. _This had better not be one of your little schemes to get me and him together. It's going to happen naturally, anyway._

_And then, Bella's twin brother, Adam, joined us this year, and I could tell that Amanda was conspiring to get revenge. But Amanda was over it last year! And Damien was really sorry and he's been treating her well. I wouldn't understand that after everything that happened last year. _

_And then I waltz into Herbology this morning, and she's suddenly dating him. Apparently, it happened this morning; I skipped because I didn't feel like eating. Adam brought me some breakfast; he's nice._

_Mind giving me some motherly advice? I feel like I'm about to explode. Oh, and tell Mr. Boyle that Delores Umbridge is stomping around like a bull out of its pen. Lots of love, Aly._

Aly looked at her finished letter and smiled with relief. It felt good to get that on a piece of paper. She knew that her mother was the only one who would understand.

"Hey, Aly, I've been looking for you."

Aly's heart thumped as she turned around and saw Char standing in her doorway. He carried his books and leaned on the door, studying her intently.

"H-how'd you get up here? Boys aren't allowed?" Aly choked out.

"Lies. Only smart boys can get up here if they know the pattern." He stared at Aly quizzically. "You looked pretty keyed up," he noted.

_Oh, sure, now he's paying attention_, Aly thought bitterly. "No, you just scared me is all. I thought everyone was eating right now."

"They are. Damien and Amanda told me you were looking pretty upset after Herbology. Something you'd like to talk about?" he asked, walking over to her bed.

"Uh, no, not really," Aly said, faking a smile while trying to conceal the letter. She wasn't sly enough.

"Writing a letter?" Char asked, staring at the letter under Aly's hand.

"Yeah."

"To who?"

"Mum."

Char stared at the letter, as if he were trying to read the letters under Aly's hand. His eyes flashed up to Aly's quickly.

"Don't you dare," Aly warned. "Reading this letter is like reading my diary."

"Well, that's why I want to read it!" Char replied brightly. He reached for it, but Aly pulled it out of his reach and smirked.

"_Accio_!" The letter zoomed to Char's outstretched hand.

"No! Char, don't!" Aly pleaded, reaching for the letter, but Char mockingly pulled it out of her grasp and quickly scanned the letter.

"Well..." Char said, reading it hastily, while pushing Aly's face onto the bed. "This is interesting."

"Mmmf!" Aly said, her sounds muffled by Char's hand. _Oh no...He's gonna say it..._

"I didn't know about Damien and Amanda."

Aly sat up quickly and removed his hand. "You don't?"

"No. Since when?"

"Apparently, this morning. I skipped, you know, so I had no idea."

"Is that why you're all upset?"

"No. I'm just feeling really emotional right now," Aly sighed. She held out her hand. "Can I please have my letter back now?"

Char reluctantly handed it back to her. Aly sighed with relief and walked over to Minako and tied it to her leg. Minako took off into the sky.

"One thing that interested me the most," Char's voice said behind her. "Is what you wrote about me."

"Can we _please _not go on that subject?" Aly pleaded, not turning around.

"Why not? I find it interesting." Aly could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Maybe you do..." Aly muttered, "But I don't."

Char chuckled and Aly heard him get up from her bed and walk over to her.

"We'll talk later," he muttered in her ear. Aly scowled and Char merely strode out of her room. She listened for a few minutes and then smirked with satisfaction when she heard that familiar sound of the trick step sinking into the ground.

"Ummm...Aly? Little help?"


	13. Professor Umbridge

"I've been dreading this moment all day!" Damien whined. "People tell me she's a horrible old hag!"

Hayden smiled sympathetically as they walked down the corridor to Professor Umbridge's classroom. "It can't be that bad, mate."

"I doubt it," Damien muttered angrily. They approached the classroom and walked in. Students were already seated in the classroom, and were reading.

"Guess people are being studious already," Damien said under his breath. They scanned the room for two empty seats.

Suddenly a book slammed on a desk and they jumped. Dolores Umbridge's face appeared from behind the book. She stood up, smiling, dressed in a frilly pink blouse and cardigan, with a _pink _skirt and shoes. She slowly walked over to them, still smiling.

"Boys," she said sweetly, trying to control her anger. "You are late to my class."

"Really?" Hayden said, confused. "But, my classmate told me it was-"

"Your classmate was wrong!" Umbridge proclaimed shrilly, startling the class. "Keep reading!"

She breathed deeply, turning to smile at them once more. "You are ten minutes late to my class."

She pointed to an empty desk in the back of the room. "You will sit there."

They both started to move, but Umbridge put her hand in front of Damien's chest and he stopped, staring at her.

"No, _you_, Mr. Boyle, will sit over here next to Ms. Bones," she said, pointing to Susan, "And you, Mr. Taylor, will sit next to Mr. Finnegan."

Hayden cursed silently and obliged. He sat down next to Seamus, and looked up at Umbridge expectantly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we supposed to be learning?" he asked obviously.

Umbridge's smile faltered slightly. "This _is _learning, Mr. Taylor. Open your books to page three, wands away; there will be no need for talking."

With that she skipped away smiling at all of the students, who had never looked more depressed.

_If I could talk...I would have a few things to say to you..._

* * *

"So, I vote for a conspiracy. We should all gang up on her while she sleeps," Damien pronounced that afternoon during lunch.

"Now you're talking sense," Adam said with a grin. "That was literally the _worst _class of my life. Were they all that bad, the defense against the dark arts teachers?" He took a bite of his potato. They were sitting in the Great Hall with Kylie.

"Oh, never," Kylie answered quickly. "Some of...actually, only one was nice. Professor Lupin. He was the best."

"Yeah," Damien added. "First year was Quirell, and he died."

"How?"

"Possessed by You-Know-Who."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Damien said with a frown. "Anyway, second year was Professor Lockhart, and he was a playboy. He ended up getting hit by a Memory Charm, by accident."

Adam snorted into his potato.

"I know, what an idiot, right?" Kylie grinned. "Third was Professor Lupin, and he was the best by far. He actually taught us the things we might need to know, like boggarts. I heard they're on the O.W.L.'s, by the way," she added to Damien.

"Really, then."

"Fourth was Professor Moody, but he turned out to be a death eater. Well, not really. A death eater kidnapped the _real _Moody and pretended to be him." Kylie frowned as the Third Event of the Triwizard Tournament replayed in her mind. "And this year we've got Umbridge because the Ministry is interfering here."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Well...I think they're afraid of Dumbledore," Amanda said, shooting a quick glance at Damien.

"Yeah. Apparently, Fudge is all paranoid now; he doesn't believe Harry _or _Dumbledore, so he's placing someone here to regulate the school. My dad told me that," he added.

"Wow. Sounds like I have a lot to learn," Adam said with a smile. "What've you got next?"

"Oh, no," Amanda groaned. "Divination."

"Darn it!" Damien exclaimed, as they got up.

"So do I. Who's the teacher?" They started walking out of the Great Hall.

Damien looked at Amanda and roared with laughter. "You'll find out soon enough, mate!"


	14. John Escapes

"I am not going to pass this class this year," Char groaned in the library. "It's just not going to happen, I tell you."

"Stop being so depressing," Hayden snapped.

"Char, you'll do fine," Amanda added. "Stop worrying." Aly, Amanda, Hayden and Char were sitting in the library the next afternoon. Amanda and Hayden did their Divination homework, while Char and Aly did Ancient Runes. Madam Pince was lurking around the library like a cat, ready the reprimand anyone for talking. Amanda sneezed from the dust on the books.

"Amanda, it's different. This year is O.W.L.'s. If I don't pass that class, I'm getting kicked out of my own house."

Char heard some shuffling behind him and jumped when he saw Aly's face between the books. Amanda grinned.

"Stop worrying your pretty little head off," she said with a frown. "Besides you still have me to study with."

"Oh, that makes Char feel better," Hayden smirked.

"Shut up," Aly snapped. "Let me remind you that _you _are the one that got stuck with Professor Trelawney because you didn't get a move on with your lazy butt."

Hayden looked appalled and Amanda burst out laughing. Aly grinned.

"W-well, that's beside the point!" he stuttered. Aly rolled her eyes and disappeared from behind the bookcase and appeared over by the table.

Suddenly they heard a yell. "WHOSE BIRD IS THIS?! WHOSE?!"

Aly jumped up and peered around the bookcase and gulped. Madam Pince was sitting at the librarian's desk, and pointed at Minako, who was hooting. Aly stepped out from behind the bookcase sheepishly.

Madam Pince's head whipped around to face her and her face was red with rage.

"You!" she exclaimed. "Out! All of you! Go! No animals in the library!"

Aly shuffled back to grab her books and her friends followed. Aly slowly approached Minako and Minako flew onto her arm.

Aly looked up at Madam Pince. "Um...heh...sorry."

"Sorry does _not _cut it, young lady! Out!"

The other students in the library snickered while the group slowly made their way out of the library. Madam Pince glared at them.

As soon as Hayden closed the door behind him, Char glared at her.

"Way to go, Aly," he scowled. "Now we have no place to study."

"It's called the common room, butthead," Aly spat. "And excuse me, but I had no idea that my owl would come flying into the library."

Char scowled at her and looked away.

"Open the letter, Aly. Who's it from?"

"Yes, Alyson. Who's it from?" Char said mockingly behind her.

"Hey, mate, watch it!" Hayden exclaimed, looking at Char.

Char looked away as Aly slowly unraveled the letter from her mother.

She scanned it quickly.

"Oh," was all she said.

"What does it say?" Hayden asked.

"Well, I did ask her about so personal stuff, so I'm not telling you that," Aly said, glaring at Char, "But apparently...John escaped."

"What!" Char exclaimed, snapping out of his sour mood.

"Yes...she said that he escaped last night. Apparently, your mother left a cooking knife on the table last night, and he managed to grab it and cut himself loose."

"Oh no!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Our mums put up a fight, though," Aly added. "Seems that Mrs. Boyle's got a bit of a bruise on her shoulder."

"I can't believe that!" Char exclaimed angrily.

"She wants us to be on the lookout for him and send her a letter as soon as we spot him," Aly finished, closing up the letter and tucking it inside her robes.

"Will do," Hayden reported loyally. "How can he attack someone who cooks so well?"

Amanda grinned and shook her head. "What else is in there?"

"Stuff," Aly replied quickly. Amanda understood. Aly's eyes flashed to Char. "And _my stuff only._"

Char once again sunk back into his sour mood and took off alone.

"Jeez, what'd he do to you, Al?" Hayden asked as they set off for the common room.

"Read one of my personal letters, the foul brute," Aly muttered.

"Well then!" Amanda exclaimed, appalled. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that about Char!"

"He snatched it up using a spell and pushed my face into the bed to keep me from getting it!" She walked in front of them. "That's like reading my own diary!"

"Brings back some fond memories, it does," Hayden said dreamily, thinking back on third year when they blackmailed Aly to help them in a prank; in return she would get her diary back.

"Shut it. Those were not good memories."


	15. Letters and Break Ups

Up in the common room, Aly read over the letter once her friends went upstairs to grab their books for the next class. She waited until everyone was gone, and then pulled it out to read it quickly.

_Well, sounds like Hogwarts hasn't changed a bit since I was there, Aly. Sounds like those teenager hormones are kicking in! Well, about your friend Amanda, just let her deal with it. I'm sure that she may feel a bit bitter; that's understandable. Just make sure that your friend Adam knows what could be coming his way. _

_As for Char, just let me do my thing, dear. I'm a mother; I'm supposed to do those types of things. I'm not going to be around and with Lord Fancypants running around, who knows. Watch out for John, too. He escaped last night; Mrs. Boyle's got a bit of a bruise. She left the knife on the table last night and John just managed to get it and cut himself loose. We put up a good fight, though._

Aly smiled. _Lord Fancypants._

_That's all the 'motherly' advice I can give you dear; just be careful. Send me a letter if you see John anywhere. And...send me a letter once you and Char are together, because from what I've heard from your friends, it should've happened a long time ago._

Aly growled at the letter.

_Lots of love, Mum._

Aly sighed and slipped in the letter back into her robes when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She faked a smile as Amanda waved to her.

* * *

Aly frowned bitterly at Professor Snape as she watched him snap at Neville for using the wrong ingredient. She shook her head and continued stirring the potion in her cauldron, making sure that it didn't turn black.

She sighed and looked at the walls of the dark, gloomy dungeon and sighed. At this particular moment in time, all she really needed was a massage.

Aly stopped stirring slightly, but started up again to make sure it didn't change color. She looked around for the final ingredient; boomslang, but clucked her tongue when she realized there was none left.

"Professor, may I go and get some boomslang?" asked Aly. Snape whirled around and stared at her with dark, fathomless, black eyes.

"Get the boomslang and the _boomslang only_," he hissed. "I've already had some other things stolen from me before." His eyes flashed to Harry, who looked down.

Aly got up and walked over to Snape's private stores and opened the door. She walked inside and turned on the light.

"Boomslang...Slang-boom...Boom of Slang..." Aly sang looking for it.

"Aha!" She found it and picked it up, but stopped when she noticed a note behind it. She looked over her shoulder hesitantly, picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Outside in the courtyard, four o'clock. You know who this is._

Aly frowned and slipped the note inside of her pocket.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Damien said, reading the note. "You actually are going to go?"

"Of course," Aly hissed as they made their way to the Great Hall. They had just gotten out of their classes.

"But that's stupid!" Damien exclaimed softly. "I don't trust him with you anymore."

"That's why you're coming with me. I'll contact Char so he can send a letter!" Aly explained as they turned a corner.

"Me?" Damien blanched. "You want me to come? Why not send Char? He's braver!"

"You're scared, Damien?" Aly smirked. "I thought you were a 'man' now."

Damien glared at her. "I'm not. Char just usually goes with you."

"Well, I don't feel like going with Char again. You're coming with me and Char's sending the letter," Aly said firmly. Damien rolled his eyes. They had stopped in front of the great hall.

"Fine," he said with exasperation. "I'll come, alright?"

"Alright," Aly said brightly. "If you run into Char before I do, tell him for me, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Damien muttered as Aly walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

"He wasn't happy," said Damien as they left the common room a few hours later.

"What'd he say?" Aly asked.

"Well...I don't exactly think I should repeat them, if you know what I mean," Damien said slowly.

"Well, then!" Aly exclaimed with a smirk. "I ought to tell your Mum about this."

They walked down the moving stairs, which would take a long time to get to the first floor.

"So," Aly said as they waited on the stairs, "How're you and Amanda doing?"

"We broke up."

"Excuse me!" Aly exclaimed, whirling around. "Since when?!"

"Yesterday."

"Why?!"

Damien sighed with exasperation and rolled his eyes. "We kind of jumped into it, you know? So...we're starting as friends and then working our way up the ladder."

"Damien, _everyone _knows you like her! Why would you want to start backwards when you've already known her for four years?" Aly asked obviously.

"Well, I really don't _know _much abou-Watch it, that's the trick one," Damien said suddenly, grabbing Aly's hand.

"Thanks." They hopped onto the next set of stairs and waited for it to connect to the next one.

"Anyway, I don't really _know _her. I don't know her favorite color, food, subject, anything. All I know is that she's fifteen, she has short blond hair and blue eyes...and she has a fiery temper. Which I like," Damien asked with a grin.

"Well, I guess that's understandable," Aly shrugged.

"Guess that you and Char won't have to go on many dates, seeing as how he knows almost everything about you."

"I'll never go out with that foul, back-stabbing, pathetic excuse for a human." They stood on the stairs in silence, hopping from one to the next, slowly approaching the first floor.

Once they were finally off the stairs, Aly walked over to a wall and peeked around a corner.

"Are you looking out for someone? Aren't we allowed to be out here?" Damien asked, confused. "Why would it be a big deal?"

"I dunno. I'm looking out for teachers, or any of our friends," Aly replied, turning her head left and right. "Come on."

They turned the corner and began walking down the length of the corridor. Aly could feel a breeze coming from the end of the corridor and her stomach rippled with anticipation. They were almost near the courtyard.

As they walked past the open air windows, Aly heard a snap outside. She looked to her left. She motioned to Damien and he walked back over to her. He looked out the window.

John suddenly popped up.


	16. Friend vs Friend

"Mother of God!" Damien exclaimed, clutching his heart. "Give us a bit of a fair warning, will you?!"

John raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms while he stared at his brother, who was wheezing. His eyes turned to Aly, whose eyes were narrowed.

"Alyson," he said curtly.

"Jonathan," she replied, just as short. "You haven't changed."

As always, this was true. Same short haircut, same dark gray eyes, same smirk. Same hood.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said, glaring at her.

Aly slowly crossed her arms, making sure that her wand was visible. She smirked as John, as his eyes flashed to her wand and back to her eyes.

"What do you want?" Damien asked, taking the same pose as Aly. "There's a basket of chocolate truffles in the Great Hall, and I'd like one."

"Checking in," John replied.

"Why?" Aly asked suspiciously.

"It's an assignment," John shrugged.

"From who?" Damien asked.

"None of your business," John spat. "It's mine."

Aly growled. "I ought to kill you right now."

"You've had many opportunities, Aly, but you never took them. Your fault, not mine," John said, putting up his hands.

"You attacked my Mum and Mrs. Boyle," Aly accused.

"So? I had to get out of there," John answered.

"You attacked your own mother," Aly repeated.

"My mother. Our mother," Damien added angrily.

"Your point?"

"You're an idiot. I'll have you know, Dad's already got some people on the lookout for you," Damien said smugly.

Aly punched him in the shoulder. "The point," she hissed, "Is that he _doesn't know!_"

John chuckled at his brother, who looked mad with himself.

"Well, I have to be on the lookout, don't I? I know some of Dad's friends," John smirked.

"Way to go, Damien," Aly said angrily.

"Sorry, but I told you that I'm no good at this! That's why you should've taken Char!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Char is being an idiot, and I have no patience for that!"

"Then learn some patience!"

"Learn to stop being idiotic!"

"Well, it sounds like you two are wrapped up in something," John's voice said behind them. Aly whirled around and saw John slowly backing away. "I'll just be going then!"

He started to sprint away.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Stupefy!_"

Both of their spells missed and John managed to escape in the bushes.

* * *

Aly growled with exasperation and stomped away.

"Hey! Wait!" Damien's voice called.

Aly continued stomping away, steaming. _He has to open his mouth!_

"Wait!"

Damien grabbed Aly's arm roughly and spun her around.

"Hey, leggo!" she exclaimed, jerking her arm back. Damien glared down at her.

"Listen, I'm sorry, alright?! I told you that you should've taken Char, not me!" Damien protested.

"And I've already told you," Aly said, trying to control her anger, "I do not want to be around Char right now."

"Oh, don't even!" Damien said angrily, walking past her. "You know that you miss him, so why don't you just shut up?"

He continued walking down the hallway, ignoring Aly's protests.

"Well...I think that...you...ARGH!" Aly exclaimed, walking in the other direction.

"Oh, of course you miss him, so don't even talk," Aly said in a mocking voice. "Maybe if he _wouldn't _talk, then John wouldn't have known!"

Aly steamed as she continued walking down the opposite way in the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Miss him? I don't miss him! I'd be better off without him!"

She continued mumbling angrily under her breath as she approached the Great Hall.

She walked past the door to the Great Hall.

Inside, Aly's friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table, discussing O.W.L.'s.

"Mum can't find out that I got a D on that essay, or I'm doomed," Hayden said miserably.

"Cheer up, mate!" Adam said.

Hayden sighed and looked up and brightened. "Hey, there's Aly!"

Char turned his head.

As Aly walked by, her fists were clenched.

"Hey, Aly!" Adam called.

Aly's head turned a fraction to her left and kept walking.

"Whoa, what's wrong with her?" Hayden asked, confused. "Char, go check it out."

Char stood up and walked to the entrance of the Great Hall. He looked out the door. "Aly!" he called, as he spotted her walking up the stairs. "Wait!"

"Of course, of all the people," she muttered as she focused on moving upstairs. _I must get to my diary._

"Hey!"

Char finally caught up with her as she continued to climb up the stairs. "What's up?"

Aly kept walking and Char coolly followed her up the stairs. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, just peachy," Aly said, controlling her anger, but just barely. "No, everything's great, why?"

"You look angry," Char noted, keeping pace with her.

"Oh, really, I didn't know," Aly said sarcastically, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Suddenly Char walked in front of her and Aly looked up surprised. "Talk. Now."

"Or what? Are you going to take one of my letters from me again?" Aly spat.

"You're still mad about that?"

"Well, forgive me, but I'm a girl, in case you haven't noticed. Unlike you, I don't let go of things like that so easily," Aly said, glaring up at him.

"Then learn. I don't care anymore," Char shrugged.

"Oh sure you don't care; you were the one who read it. As long as you know what little Aly's thinking, you could care less," Aly said angrily.

"Hey, that's not true," Char replied with a frown.

"Right, sure; you like to pick my brain. Speaking of which, does your brother even have one?"

"Excuse me?" Char said, his eyes narrowing.

"Damien stupidly blurted out to John that we have your dad's friends watching him. And all he said was, 'I'm not good at this! You should've taken Char!'" Aly mocked.

"Well, you should've," Char said, angrily. "It's my responsibility."

"Since when? I recall that a year ago, you didn't _want _responsibility?" Aly said smugly.

"I don't, but when it comes to things like that, it _is _mine."

Aly glared up at him. "Get out of my face."

"No. There's something else on your mind, and I want to know what it is."

"There you go, again, picking my brain!" Aly exclaimed angrily. "Move, or I'll hex you!"

"Like you can."

"You know darn well I can. Move."

Char glared at her and stepped aside.

Aly slowly climbed back up the stairs, glaring at Char the whole time.

* * *

Damien was sitting on his bed in his dormitory, reading a book about Quidditch. Someone pounded on the door and then stormed in.

Damien looked up, startled.

"Damien, _what did you do_?"


	17. Brother vs Brother

"Nothing, mate. Why?"

Char raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. "Right."

Damien closed his book and looked up at his brother. "Why?"

"Aly is extremely ticked and she won't tell me why. She got really mad and kept saying that I 'pick her brains'. Apparently, you opened your mouth and told John about our Ministry friends."

"Oh." Damien bit his lip and looked down. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, you should be. What else did you do?"

"What d'you mean?"

Char glared down at Damien. "Liar. You said something, because she was acting all funny."

"I didn't do anything, I'm telling you. We got into a spat. She was mad that I opened my mouth, and I said that she should've taken you."

"She was still mad at me."

"Yeah, pretty much. A-and that's it," Damien finished, not looking at his brother.

"What else?"

"Well, she kept denying that she wanted to be around you, so I countered and said she did," Damien blurted.

"You're an idiot," Char stated simply.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't just walk up to her and say that! You know she's touchy on that subject!"

"What subject? The fact that she likes you and is too stupid to admit it?!"

Char stood up and left the room stiffly, slamming the door behind him.


	18. Discussions

Aly immediately felt better after writing it all down in her diary.

She felt as if a big burden were lifted off her shoulders.

"Knock knock," a voice said.

Aly looked up. She smiled sadly at Char. "Hi." Char's brown eyes were soft and patient. He smiled.

"Can I approach you now?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah," Aly said softly. "Sorry about all that. It's-"

"A girl thing. I figured," Char said, leaning on her doorway.

"Uh, sure." Aly looked down at the bed sheets. "But you know what, I think it's You-Know-Who. That's probably why everything is changing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Ever since He returned, the Ministry is controlling what I can and can't learn," Aly said angrily, "People are changing, lives are changing...I just never thought it would happen, you know?"

"Well," Char said thoughtfully, approaching her bed, "Things have to change. They can't stay that way forever."

"Well, I sure wish they could," Aly said bitterly.

"How so? How would you want the world to be, if you could change it?" Char asked, sitting on the bed.

"Well, I wish that You-Know-Who wasn't alive. I wish that Fudge would get his stupid bowler hat on straight and stop being so paranoid. And I wish that Damien would use his head."

"Yeah, I had a word with that troll," Char said bitterly. "I can't believe him. He's fifteen, and he still doesn't think."

"But he and Amanda broke up after only three weeks! Apparently he didn't know much about her." Aly scoffed. "He's known her for four years! How can he 'not know much about her?'"

"That does sound odd," Char agreed, staring out the window. "He's probably new to the whole thing."

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence rested over them. Aly stared at the ceiling and counted the tiles. She enjoyed the beautiful October breeze.

"Aly, do you like me?"

Aly looked down at Char, who was still staring out her window.

"Well," Aly said slowly, "You're a nice guy and all. Funny, smart..."

"Don't try flattery with me. You had to save my neck last year in Ancient Runes," Char said. "So?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're really nice," Aly replied, counting the tiles again. _23, 24, 25..._

"But do you _like _me."

Aly did not look down at Char, but continued staring at the ceiling. "Well..."

"Look at me."

Aly hesitantly looked at Char, who had finally turned his head and stared at her, probing her mind for answers.

"Yeah...I guess."

"You don't sound so confident," Char chuckled, relaxing Aly's nerves. "It's either yes or no!"

"Fine. Yes. Ok? I do. Happy?" Aly huffed, staring at the ceiling. She felt her face turn red. _Oh, not now..._

"Ok. I just wanted to know."

"What? Why?"

Aly looked back at Char, who was standing up.

"Well, Damien said one reason why you were mad was because 'you were too stupid to admit that you like me.'"

"Well, the only stupid one is him," Aly replied curtly.

"I agree." Char smiled down at her. "So...are we better? I mean, will you not have those outrageous outbursts?"

"Sure," Aly replied. She sighed. "Would you mind going to Damien and telling him I'm sorry?"

"No. You didn't do anything."

"I did too; I shouldn't have jumped him like that," Aly replied firmly.

"But he shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

"Good point. His fault, not mine," Aly agreed, and then laid back on her bed. She sighed with contentment.

"By the way, you might want to stop by Professor Flitwick. You'll want to explain why you just skipped his class."

"What!" Aly exclaimed, sitting up. "But, I have a free period! I don't have class!"

"What schedule did you look at this morning? You don't have a free period," Char said smugly.

Aly looked to her left on her dresser and groaned. Amanda's schedule was laying there, her name neatly written on the top.

"I can't believe it! We have almost the same classes; anyone would've gotten confused!" Aly exclaimed, jumping out of her bed. She grabbed her robe and threw it on.

"I can't believe you looked at the wrong schedule," Char chuckled.

"It's not funny," Aly said, whipping her head around to face him, her green eyes blazing. "I'm getting a detention, I know it. Have you seen my pack?"

"Right here," Char said, holding up the brown leather bag.

Aly put on her shoes, staring at him, confused. "Why do you have it?"

"You left it downstairs in the common room. I took the liberty of throwing my book in there so you'd have it. Hope you have fun with cheering charms; you may need some."

Aly walked over to the door and scowled playfully and grabbed her bag. "You just love to find ways to insult me, don't you, Boyle?"

"Getting easier all the time, honey," Char winked. Aly rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Her heart was hammering as Char's face blazed in her mind. But suddenly, another thought came to mind. She turned around. "How do you always get up here?"

"Four years of studying the pattern of those staircases."


	19. Professor Babbling's Inspection

"That's bloody brutal! She can't do that to you!" Hayden yelled angrily, staring at Aly's bleeding hand.

"But she did," Aly said, wincing as she watched Amanda bring down a box from their dormitory.

It was a week later, the week of Halloween, and our little group of friends were finally reconciled with each other.

Now, they spent their time venting and complaining about the Ministry's interference. After the episode in which Aly "accidentally" skipped class, Professor Flitwick was not in a very forgiving mood (seeing as how some students found it entertaining to let a few Dungbombs off) and scheduled Aly's detention with Professor Umbridge for the following week, because he was busy.

Aly had just returned from detention and had never felt so angry. Umbridge handed her a "special quill" and made her write '_I will not skip class' _one hundred times. To Aly's surprise, the quill did not write on paper; it wrote on her hand. By the time she was done, her hand was bleeding uncontrollably. After detention, Aly raced up to the common room, desperate for relief, and found her friends waiting for her that evening.

"Here," Amanda said, "I've got a first aid kit. Let me see." She walked over to Aly and kneeled down next to her hand. "This looks bad. I'm using some peroxide; it might sting."

Amanda dabbed the peroxide onto the wound, and Aly winced. After a few minutes of agonizing pain, Aly dipped her hand into a bowl. It was a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles. Hermione had told many students about it, and it proved very useful after detentions with Umbridge. Aly sighed with relief.

"We need a plan," Hayden said, looking around anxiously. "I can't take anymore of that woman, honestly."

"I agree. We should've thrown her out of here as soon as she came here," Damien said bitterly. "If it weren't for the fact that our Mum is so strict, I would've killed that woman a long time ago."

"Yeah, and then you would've been disowned," Hayden chuckled. Amanda smirked.

Aly sighed audibly. "What's up?" asked Damien.

"Well, Quidditch practice is starting soon. And how can I fly when my hand is spurting blood every few minutes?" groaned Aly.

Char shifted in his seat. "Well, you could just soak it in the solution every day after practice!"

Amanda nodded her approval. "That sounds reasonable."

"When are tryouts?" asked Char.

"Thursday," answered Aly. "It's for keeper, really. I talked to Harry and apparently Ron is trying out for keeper."

"What happened to everyone else?" questioned Hayden.

"Well, Katie Bell and Michael are still there. Oliver's gone, so Angelina's taking over for captain. And Harry's still our seeker," said Aly. She grinned.

"What about Kay and Sam?"

Damien's face darkened. "They're off. They have to finish everything that they missed while they were gone last year."

"What? So, we have no beaters?" exclaimed Aly as she sat up.

"Well, Fred and George decided to kip in," Amanda piped up. "Heard it through the grapevine."

"Well, that's good," Damien said with a sigh.

"I'm ready for a good round of butt kicking those Slytherins," Aly said.

"I'll make sure to bring your special shoes," Char said, smirking.

* * *

Professor Babbling stood up from her desk and walked over to the front of the Ancient Runes classroom. The students immediately quieted and took out their books, quills, parchment and ink. Aly looked up expectantly at Professor Babbling.

"_Ahem_," a voice said behind her. Aly moaned quietly. She'd know that fake cough anywhere.

"As you can all see, ladies and gentlemen, we have a guest," Professor Babbling said. Her smile was strained and her eyes were hard. "Professor Umbridge will be sitting in on our class today." Aly and Char looked over their shoulders.

Aly clutched her bandaged hand angrily as she stared at Professor Umbridge, who was sitting on a chair in the corner, smiling like a little innocent girl, all dressed in pink from head to toe. The very next day after Aly's detention, she would have to see Professor Umbridge in her class. Again.

"Good afternoon, children," Professor Umbridge said in her sweet little voice. "I am looking so forward to listening in on your class." She smiled sweetly at Professor Babbling. "Maybe, perhaps, I might learn something today?"

Professor Babbling's smile was now reduced to a thin line, with the sides of her mouth barely turning up. "Of course. Now, let's have a little review, shall we?"

She walked over to her desk and retrieved her book and opened it to a marked page.

"We have finished our subjects of the Elvin language, so we will now-"

"Elves, professor?"

Professor Babbling's head snapped up and stared at Professor Umbridge blankly. Umbridge was smiling sweetly at Professor Babbling, but her eyes said more.

"Yes?"

Umbridge set down her clipboard and clasped her hands. "Well, I do not mean to interrupt, but this _is _an Ancient Runes class, is it not?"

Aly glared at the quill she was holding, hoping and praying that it would turn into a sword.

"Yes, it is. But some studies have shown that elves did in fact use Ancient Runes, and if you see my point, I am making a connection," explained Babbling, her eyes narrowing. "Some Elvish words are derived from runes."

"I am still not making the connection!" Umbridge sang, and then writing down some notes on her clipboard.

Professor Babbling growled quietly, but just loud enough for Umbridge to hear. Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at Babbling. Then she smiled and stood up.

"Professor," she said, opening the door, "May I have a quick chat?"

Professor Babbling looked so agitated, but managed to smile bleakly. "Of course. Students, if you don't mind?"

Professor Babbling stepped down from her podium and followed Professor Umbridge out into the hallway, shutting the door after her.

As soon as the door closed, Char nodded to William, who took out an Extendable Ear.

"Are you mad?" Aly whispered. "You'll get caught for sure!"

"We're just having a spot of fun; lighten up!" Char grinned. William snuck over to the door quietly, and activated the Extendable Ear.

He held the receiving end up, so the class could hear.

"Professor Babbling," Professor Umbridge's voice said behind the door. "As the Hogwarts High Inquisitor..." 

"We all heard about that from the Daily Prophet, foul scum," Char muttered, leaning in his chair towards the door.

"I do have to interfere and change your teaching method. The podium is not a very useful method of teaching, and elves are in no way related to Ancient Runes."

"Delores, if you _were _teaching Ancient Runes, you would understand that elves have been and always will be, connected to Ancient Runes."

Silence.

"Bethesda, I will send you notification about the results of your inspection in one week. If I were you, I'd be prepared for a surprising...What in God's name is that?!"

Char blanched and William looked terrified. Aly heard footsteps approaching the door and William attempted to pull the Extendable Ear from under the door. Suddenly William lurched forward and slammed into the door.

The door slammed open and he was shoved backwards onto the ground and began hyperventilating when Professor Umbridge hovered above him, holding the Extendable Ear, looking smug.

"Mr. Miller," she sang, "Extendable Ears are indeed forbidden at Hogwarts School!"

"But, Professor, I-"

"Detention for one week!" she barked. "My office, every night!"

"B-but will I do?" he stuttered fearfully.

Umbridge sneered. "You'll see."

Umbridge marched over to her chair and picked up her clipboard. "Thank you for the _very _engaging, yet historically incorrect lecture, Bethesda."

She marched out of the door; Professor Babbling attempted to calm her, but in vain. She wheeled around and glared at William, and then marched to her podium.

"Do whatever you want for the next twenty minutes; I don't care!" she barked, and fumed in silence.

William was still lying on the floor. He looked around. "What does she make you do?"

Aly wordlessly held up her hand, which was starting to bleed again.

William gulped.


	20. Keeper Tryouts

"What do you _mean _you're not coming?!" yelled Aly the following evening. She was dressed in her quidditch uniform and she was in the common room, when she saw Harry.

"Well, Umbridge gave me another detention," Harry said, rubbing a hand through his black hair. He was dressed in his usual robes.

"Again with the detentions, Harry!" Aly cried in exasperation. She picked up a pillow of the couch in the common room and threw it on the ground. "You know that everyone has to be there! You've gotten, what, three already?! Those scars are never going to go away unless you learn some respect!"

Harry glared at her sullenly.

Aly groaned with frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm done. I'm done. Go write on your hand so you can see your own blood. I'll be at quidditch tryouts. Have a ball."

Aly picked up her broom and starting stalking towards the entrance to the common room.

"Aly!" Harry called behind her. Aly turned around and glared at him. Harry stared at her, his green eyes reflecting the light of the fire.

"It's her fault, not mine. She keeps denying that Voldemort's returning. And when people lie deliberately like that, I've got to say something."

Aly sighed and looked down. "I know. You've just got to accept that some people are ignorant."

Harry chuckled and smiled warmly at her. "You don't know the half of it." Aly smiled. "Go on to tryouts. And tell Angelina that I'm really sorry, if she can even let you get through the first two words."

"Will do," Aly said, and walked out.

* * *

"I am going to murder that boy," Angelina said promptly, as soon as Aly relayed Harry's words. Aly arrived at the pitch a few minutes ago and Angelina went into a rage when she discovered that Aly hadn't accompanied her. It was now a cool evening and the pitch was almost empty, save for a few Gryffindor team hopefuls and spectators.

"Well, he really is sorry," Aly said slowly. "It's Umbridge's fault, not his." Fred and Michael walked over to Angelina and Aly, watching the argument.

"Oh, really?" Angelina said, disbelieving. "So, it's not Harry's fault that he opens his mouth?"

"No, it's not," Aly said firmly. "If Umbridge would just accept the fact that Voldemort's back, we wouldn't even be in this situation. She wouldn't be here, Fudge wouldn't be a paranoid freak, and Harry wouldn't receive detentions," Aly said shrugging. "Some people are just ignorant."

There was a short pause, in which Angelina stared at Aly, blinking her dark brown eyes, and then she walked away.

"Ok, welcome to Quidditch tryouts!" she yelled, and a group of students stood to attention.

While Angelina continued talking, Michael Straum walked over to Aly. He stood by her and watched the speech, and then leaned down to her ear.

"You'd be wise to watch your words, Gem," he muttered in her ear. "I don't think you'd like to aggravate her."

Aly turned to Michael. "What exactly did I do? I did exactly what Harry told me to. Relay his words. That's what he said, not me."

Michael's blue eyes probed her mind. "Really, it sounded a lot like your words."

"Well, thanks for being so supportive," Aly said with sarcasm. She turned back to listen to Angelina.

"I'm not trying to be funny, Gem. Angelina's like a volcano. You don't want to set her off."

Aly turned back to Michael. "Since when did you become such a guru? And why do you call me Gem?"

Michael shrugged and turned back to watch the group of Gryffindors line up. Aly looked at Michael, and then did a double take. She squinted at his cheek, and then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Michael," she said with surprise, "Is that...lip-gloss?"

Michael rubbed his cheek and then looked down at his hand in surprise. He flushed.

"Having little, uh, sessions with Robin, Straum?" Aly asked with a grin.

"That's personal," Michael muttered. Then he had a sudden revelation. "Hey, you actually called me Michael."

Aly rolled her eyes and they started walking over to the group, with a motion from Angelina. "Ah, I'll call you whatever I like."

They approached the group of Gryffindors, who turned and looked at them. Aly smiled at Ron, who smiled back half-heartedly.

"These," Angelina announced, tossing her black hair around, "Are the Gryffindor Quidditch Players. Maybe they will become your teammates. Our Chasers are: Aly Trevelyan, Michael Straum and I."

"What happened to Katie?" Aly muttered to Michael. He shrugged.

"Our beaters are Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter is our seeker, and now we need a Keeper. I will have a Chaser attempt to throw the Quaffle through the posts, and you will defend them."

The students got into a line and Angelina nodded to Aly, who nodded back. The first tryout flew into the air and over to the posts. Before Aly ascended, she walked over to Angelina, who was standing near the group of students, sizing them up.

"Angelina, I didn't offend you, did I?"

Angelina sighed at turned to Aly. "No," said Angelina. "Your words were true."

"I thought I said something disrespectful," Aly protested.

"No. They may have been harsh," Angelina said with a smile, "But true."

"Ok, good," Aly said relief. "I'll keep it cool next time."

"Be sure to do that," Angelina said with a mocking smile. Aly straddled her broom and looked over at Michael. He smiled and nodded. Aly rose into the air and soared over to the posts.

She stared at the tryout, which looked pretty small and meager. She decided to go easy, and threw the Quaffle. He (Henry, a third year), missed it by a few feet, and it soared into the hoop.

Henry looked frustrated, and missed the next two. As Aly received the Quaffle, she sighed. _This is going to be one __**long **__tryout._


	21. Normality

Slowly, October passed into November; the leaves began to turn their lovely shades of reds, oranges and gold. Life progressed smoothly for the Hogwarts students for the next few weeks. Umbridge suddenly had a loss of students for her detentions. She had finally stopped her round of inspections, to the teachers' delights. The Gryffindors showed the Slytherins that one summer didn't change anything, when it comes to Quidditch; obviously, the Slytherins lost. John hadn't been sighted for a while now, and a feeling of normality began to spread throughout the school.

Ron was elated because he got picked for Keeper; Char was excited because he got an E on his Transfiguration essay; Hayden managed an A on his Potions essay (to both Hayden's and Snape's surprise); Damien and Amanda found a passion for chess; Char and Aly spent their weekends at Hogsmeade, merely enjoying each other's company.

Merely enjoying each other's company?

Quite the contrary.

Char often found himself staring at Aly for long periods of time. She'd catch him staring at her, question him, and of course, the reply would be the same.

"Nothing."

Of course, it just wasn't nothing.

Eventually, this girl is going to catch his drift.

* * *

"I can't believe I got a P!" Aly wailed.

Adam awkwardly patted Aly's shoulder.

It was now Mid-November, and Adam and Aly had just gotten out of Potions. They were standing in the corridor that led to the dungeons, and Aly has been wailing ever since.

Aly swept aside some of her brown hair and rubbed her red eyes. "My mum is going to kill me," she mumbled as they continued walking. She stared blankly at the essay handed back to her with a big spiky P in the corner.

"She is not. It's only your first!" Adam said cheerfully.

"First or not, it's a failing grade," Aly shot back. She sighed with sadness.

"Oh, cheer up, Aly," Adam said, rubbing her shoulder. "Everyone's gotten a failing grade on Snape's essays some time or another. Even I did!"

"You?" asked Aly. She looked up at him with surprise.

"Yeah. I got a D. Dreadful. That's a worse grade than poor, you know," Adam said nonchalantly.

"Great," Aly said miserably as they made their way to the common room.

"Just think about it like this, Aly: Poor isn't that bad. It just means that you were a little bit short of it being acceptable. So really, your essay was good...but it just came up a little bit short." He looked over her essay. "You messed up the net weights of moonstones. And they're not cures for werewolves." He smiled.

"Well, how do you now all this," demanded Aly, "If you got a D?"

"Oh, I know this stuff," Adam replied, "I just didn't feel like doing it up to standard. I was really tired, so I just wrote down all the wrong stuff."

"And your Mum doesn't care?!" exclaimed Aly.

"Well, she'll care, eventually," grinned Adam. "But it's just one grade. Stop obsessing!"

Aly inhaled and exhaled. "All right."

"Good. Now, all _we _have to do is sit down and go over your essay to find out what you messed up on," said Adam with confidence.

"Sounds good," said Aly. She smiled. "Thanks. I just won't tell Mum about it." She winked.

"Now, you're talking."

* * *

Aly looked around angrily. Joy looked around with worry.

"Where's Hagrid?" Aly growled. "He hasn't been here at all this year!"

Amanda looked around the grounds with uncertainty. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Care of Magical Creatures today, and Hagrid was no where to be found.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Out of my way, Perkins!"

Aly looked over her shoulder and frowned. Professor Grubbly-Plank was making her way up to the front of the crowd, knocking students out of her way.

"Grubbly-Plank?" Amanda muttered, leaning closer to Aly. "What is going on here?"

Joy moved closer to Aly and frowned.

Professor Grubbly-Plank finally made her way to the front, smoothed her robes and straightened her spectacles. She looked around expectantly.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Grubbly-Plank."

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws merely blinked.

"Professor Hagrid is on leave right now, so I will be substituting for his classes until he returns. Now! Porlocks and kneazles is what we'll be studying today, so listen up!"

* * *

"That was a load of malarkey," Joy muttered as they were dismissed from class. "I like Hagrid better."

"Yeah, me too," Amanda said as they made their way up to the castle. "I actually learned something."

Aly grinned and shook her head. "Hopefully Hagrid will be back. I barely noticed he was gone until now."

Joy nodded her agreement as they entered the castle and turned left, separating from Joy to head to their common rooms.

"Have you heard from John lately?" Amanda muttered as they continued walking.

"No, actually, we haven't. Not since early October, actually," Aly replied brightly.

"Why d'you think that is?"

"Well, ever since Damien told John about our Ministry friends," Aly sighed, "He's probably been in hiding."

"Good point."

"But at least that means John isn't around. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing."

* * *

Behind the bushes, John smirked as he watched Aly and Amanda turn a corner. He shook his head and smiled darkly at a portrait of a lady being painted.

The lady in portrait stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked, flouncing her brown curly hair.

"Someone you don't want to reckon with," John replied, his lips curling into a dark smile.

"You're a death eater, aren't you?!" the lady exclaimed.

John smiled and disappeared behind the bushes.

Unbeknownst to him, the lady in portrait was spreading this information around the school to other portraits.


	22. Rumors and Discoveries

Aly smiled to Adam as they passed each other in hallway between classes. Aly shifted the weight of her bag onto her other shoulder, and continued walking to History of Magic.

She shivered slightly as she felt a draft in one of the corridors.

"It's a might bit cold, isn't it?"

Aly looked to her left and raised her eyebrows at the sight of a man, sitting in a portrait. He had very curly red hair and stormy gray eyes. He held a palette of paints, and wore a black cloak.

"Um, yes, I suppose it is," Aly said, slowly, still staring at the man. "Who...are you, may I ask?"

"Johannes Vermeer," he said with a slight bow. "At your service."

"The painter?"

"The very one."

"Well, I am very pleased to meet you, sir. I'm Aly Trevelyan."

"Trevelyan: Welsh origin, meaning 'From Elian's home.'"

Aly stared up at Johannes, eyes wide. "Wow."

"Well, I do have some knowledge up here, Trevelyan," Vermeer said, tapping his head. He sighed and looked through the windows. "I suppose the draft is because that death eater called up his dementor friends."

"What? What death eater?" Aly asked quickly, her heart pounding.

"Well, according to Elaine, she saw a death eater in the bushes yesterday," Vermeer said, admiring his paints. "Dark eyes, black cloak. He was spying on two girls."

_John!_

"Really, then. Do the teachers know?" Aly asked casually.

"Oh, I'm sure someone's bound to find out," Vermeer answered softly. "Something like this won't stay quiet, I can assure you."

"Well, thanks for the tip, sir," Aly said, putting on a fake smile. "I'll be on the lookout. I've got to go to History of Magic." She saluted Vermeer, and set off.

* * *

"He's back," Aly said, as soon as she arrived in the Great Hall that evening. 

"What? Who?" Damien asked quickly, looking up from his game of chess. Amanda stopped playing and looked interested.

"John." Char groaned and rolled his eyes.

"How? Why? When?" Char exclaimed.

"I was talking to Johannes Vermeer, the painter earlier today. Apparently," she said looking at Amanda, "He was spying on us the other day when we were coming back from Care of Magical Creatures. Another portrait, Elaine, spotted him and spread it around the whole school."

"What? Why did she do that?!" Char exclaimed.

"Char, you're not a girl, so you wouldn't understand," Amanda said with a grin, leaning toward him. "It's called gossip. And every girl loves to do it."

"Thank God Almighty I'm not a girl," Damien said with relief. Amanda glared at him.

"That's not the point, idiot. The point is," Char said, "The whole school could be aware that there is a death eater lurking around the school."

"Well, the only good news out of this," Aly said with a slight smile, "A lot of the students didn't believe them." She frowned. "I mean, half of them don't believe Harry or Dumbledore when they say that Voldemort's back, so why would they believe a rumor that a death eater is around?"

"Good point," Amanda agreed.

"Nonetheless," Damien said, "We do need to have a quick chat with that oaf and make sure he gets the message: He can't show his face around here anymore, especially to students." He lowered his voice. "People are going to get suspicious, and I can bet you twenty galleons that he'll open his mouth and mention one of us! And then we'll be put on the spot!"

Char nodded his agreement.

"_However_," Damien added with a smile, "Aly, Char and Amanda will go. Me and Hayden will give a report to Mum and Joy."

"Sounds good," Char said with nod.

* * *

"Have you seen Hayden?" Aly asked Amanda and Char as they made their way back up to their common room.

"No, I haven't," Amanda replied.

"I have," Char answered as they stopped right in front of the stairs. "He said he needed to stop by McGonagall's before dinner."

"How about I go find him, and meet you guys up in the common room?" Aly proposed.

"Ok," Amanda said, and she and Char set off. Aly turned back the way they came and walked past the common room.

"Hey!" Damien called as he was getting up from the Gryffindor table. "Where're you off to?"

"To find Hayden. Come with me," Aly said, waiting for him. Damien walked out into the hallway, and they set off for McGonagall's room.

"Where're Char and Amanda?" Damien asked as they walked.

"They'll be waiting in the common room," answered Aly. They approached Professor McGonagall's room and she opened the door.

* * *

She blinked in surprise at the sight of Hayden and Kylie kissing. They were standing in front of the windows, and Hayden had Kylie against them.

Damien's jaw dropped.

For the oddest reason, a vision came into mind...Aly pictured herself as Kylie...and suddenly Char's face became Hayden's...

Aly's foot shifted a bit, but it was loud enough for Hayden and Kylie to hear.

Hayden pulled back and wheeled around, and stared at Aly, who stared back, unblinking.

"How long have you-"

"For a while," Aly replied, crossing her arms.

"Hayden, who's-"

Kylie's head peered around Hayden's shoulder, and once she saw Aly and Damien, she attempted to hide behind Hayden's back.

"I see you, Kylie," Aly called.

Kylie slowly reappeared from behind Hayden and flushed.

"What're you doing here?" Hayden asked slowly.

"Well," Damien replied, still in shock, "We were...going to tell you about sending correspondence to our Mums because John was sighted..."

"Yeah, I've heard," Kylie said in a small voice.

"But apparently," Aly finished, "It can wait."

"Well, what were you two coming in here for?" Hayden accused suspiciously.

"To find you."

"Sure. I bet you were looking for a cozy, empty classroom," Hayden said, raising an eyebrow.

"And I bet your head is in the clouds," Damien shot back, before Aly could open her mouth. "In case you haven't been on top of things, Char's name is pretty much stamped on Aly's forehead, and I've got Amanda."

"Right, sure," Hayden said, disbelieving.

Damien's hand twitched. He grabbed Aly's hand.

"Come on, let's go," he said, leading her out of the classroom. He glared at Hayden over his shoulder as they left. Aly looked behind her. Kylie stood there hesitantly.

"Aly," she started, but then Aly disappeared after Damien. Kylie sighed angrily.

Hayden turned back to Kylie and moved toward her.

"No," Kylie said, stepping back. "Look, I'll...I'll see you later."

She walked around Hayden, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the classroom. Hayden watched her go.

Miserably, he walked over to an empty desk and sat down and rested his head.

Professor McGonagall walked in and stopped once she saw Hayden at one of her desks.

"Mr. Taylor, what _are _you doing?" she asked, straightening her spectacles.

"Thinking."

"Ah."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Mr. Taylor, I am locking up, so you will have to leave."

Hayden slowly picked up his bag and walked over to the door.

He began to walk down the hallway, when he stopped and turned around. "Professor..."

"You're not alone, Mr. Taylor. Thinking is the greatest torture in the world for most people," McGonagall said, smiling slightly, and she closed the door.


	23. Close Call

Aly smiled bitterly as she finished retelling the story to her friends a few minutes later. "Just when I thought Hogwarts was starting to have an air of normality."

"Well, I thought you'd be happy for them," Amanda said, puzzled. She grabbed a pillow from Damien and hugged it. Aly, Amanda, Damien and Char were all sitting in front of the fire in the common room on the couches.

"I'm not saying I'm not," Aly said slowly. "It's just something he said that puzzled me."

"What?" Char asked, leaning forward.

"Well, he accused me and Aly of sneaking in to find a 'cozy classroom of our own,'" Damien answered mockingly.

"And what did you say?" Char asked, glaring suspiciously at his brother.

"Well, I said that you practically have your name stamped on Aly, and I've got Amanda."

Char snuck a glance at Aly, who was watching the fire flames. He sighed quietly.

Amanda cleared her throat, to clear herself of embarrassment.

"Well, truly, I see no reason to be mad," Amanda stated.

"I'm not," Aly answered, turning to her. "I just wish we'd be in the know."

"Why?" asked Char, cocking his head.

"Char, we're living in a world where death eaters are on the rise again, Voldemort could be lurking in every corner. We need to be in the know with each other," Amanda answered gently.

"Well put," a voice said.

Aly jumped and looked down.

"Down here!"

Aly looked down at gasped at her mother's head in the fire. "Mum?!"

"Hush, do you _want _someone to hear?!" Joy hissed, her head rotating around. Then she smiled at Aly with a twinkle in her eye.

"What's up?" Damien asked, leaning toward Joy.

"Never mind me, how are you doing?" Joy asked, blinking. "I haven't talked to any of you in a while."

They then launched into a story of the events that have been happening in the last few weeks. Aly told her mum about Umbridge's detention, and Joy declared that she'd march down to Hogwarts herself and strangle that woman.

Amanda told Joy about the news about John going around.

"We can't have that," Joy said seriously, peering at Amanda. "Stop that rumor, if you can. We don't need people knowing about that."

Amanda nodded in agreement.

They finished with the latest story of Hayden and Kylie.

"Well," Joy said thoughtfully, "I guess I can see your point of view." She turned to Aly with a twinkle in her eye. "Is that Char's name stamped on your forehead?"

"Mum," Aly said, flushing, glancing at Char. He smirked.

"Well, it sounds like you've got a lot to handle."

The clock struck eleven.

"You should probably go," Damien said, looking at the clock. "The networks are being monitored, you know."

"I highly doubt that someone is watching the networks are eleven o'clock at night," Joy scoffed. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she disappeared.

Aly peered into the fire.

The most horrible sight came into view. Professor Umbridge's face appeared in the fire, her face contorted into an ugly sneer. They jumped up, horrified.

"To my office. NOW!"

* * *

"Who were you talking to?"

"My mum."

"Your...mother."

"Yes."

Professor Umbridge looked very disbelieving and sipped her tea in efforts to calm herself. She put the cup down smiled politely at Damien. They were sitting inside her office (which was covered in pink), all in chairs, fearful for their lives.

"Mr. Boyle, who was Alyson talking to?"

"Her mum," Damien answered.

"You are lying, Mr. Boyle!" she sang.

"I am not!" Damien protested.

"Silence!" Umbridge screeched. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Ms. Straum, who was Alyson talking to?"

"Her mother."

Professor Umbridge clucked her tongue and leaned forward to leer at Aly, who leaned back.

"Ms. Trevelyan, I hope you are aware that I could get you expelled for this," she said cocking her head. "You _and _your friends. The channels are forbidden to be used."

"Professor Umbridge, honestly, I _was _talking to my mum!" Aly protested.

"I do not like lying children!" Umbridge sang.

"But Professor-"

"Silence!" she screeched again. "I will not tolerate this!"

"Professor, we can prove that we _were _talking to Aly's mum!" Char said angrily.

"Oh? And how can you do that?" Umbridge sneered.

"Well, I'm here," Joy's voice said behind them.

Aly turned around and gasped in surprise. "Mum?!"

Joy was standing in the door looked very wind-swept indeed, her brown hair thrown about, and she looked out of breath. She cleared her throat and fixed her hair.

"Professor Umbridge, my name is Joy Trevelyan. I am Aly's mother." She stepped forward and stood behind Aly's chair. "This evening at half past ten, I contacted her via Floo network. I hadn't talked to her in a while, and I wanted to catch up on things. If anyone's to blame, it should be me."

"Yes, it should," Umbridge said coldly. "What kind of irresponsible mother are you, using Floo when you know they are watched?"  
Joy's eyes narrowed. "Professor Umbridge, I am not up to date when it comes to rules about Hogwarts."

"Obviously not," Umbridge sneered, sipping her tea.

"Professor, I do not think-"

"Silence!" Umbridge screeched, startling them all. "I will not tolerate this, or you will sit down and _write_."

Joy's lip curled. "In case you've forgotten, I am not a student here, _Delores_. I am a full grown-woman. I do not write for ignorant, misinformed teachers."

Umbridge's jaw dropped and Aly grinned at Char.

Joy sighed with satisfaction. "Well, I do believe the situation is resolved, so I will be leaving now. I am taking Alyson and her friends back to their common rooms. Good night, Professor."

Aly stood up slowly, watching Umbridge, and her friends followed suit. Joy led them out of Umbridge's office, and then a huge grin spread on her face.

"Yes! Mum, that was bloody brilliant!" Aly exclaimed, hugging her mother.

"Thank you, I've been working on that for a while," Joy said with a grin.

"Thanks, Ms. T. I was sure she was going to give us lines," Char said with relief.

"How'd you get up here?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I contacted Professor Dumbledore after I left, and he had the charm to prevented apparition lifted, and I apparated here, and I'll probably apparate back," Joy answered.

She looked at the clock, which was now displaying a quarter til midnight.

"Get up to your common rooms before you get caught," Joy said. "I'll talk to you guys later. Let's try communication via owl next time?"

"Sounds good," Damien grinned.


	24. Meetings in the Hog's Head

"That's just it, then, isn't it?" Harry grinned as they walked down to Quidditch practice. It was now early December.

"What d'you mean?" Aly asked, hopping over a rock. It was sunny, snowy, but cool day as they headed down to the quidditch pitch.

"Well," Harry said, looking at the sky, "Hermione and Ron were talking about organizing a secret group."

"What kind of secret group?" Aly asked quizzically.

"Like...a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group," Harry said slowly, turning to look at her. "They don't want to spend the whole year reading a book. Especially 'Mione, because she's already read the whole thing!"

Aly grinned.

"The point is, we're doing this right under Umbridge's nose, so if you want people to join, be discreet about it, alright?"

"That's sounds like a great idea. We need to learn how to defend ourselves," Aly agreed brightly. "Are you up for it?"

"Well, no."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not all that brilliant!" Harry exclaimed with frustration. "I didn't get the stone myself, I didn't beat Riddle myself, I didn't save Sirius myself, and I didn't beat Voldemort myself!"

Aly looked taken aback. "Well, I think you did," she said softly.

Harry looked at her sadly. "Well, I'm not sure if everyone else does."

* * *

Char glared at Amanda as she laughed at his mistake on his essay for Herbology. Aly came inside in common room.

"Hey, Aly," Amanda said with a smile. Char glared at Amanda, and then turned to Aly.

"Come on," Aly said walking over to them briskly. "We've got an appointment."

"What appointment?" Char asked, the glare dissipating.

"Didn't I tell you? Harry, Ron and Hermione are holding a meeting in the Hog's Head to form a secret Defense against the Dark Arts group under Umbridge's nose," Aly said. She started walking towards to girls' dormitories to get her jacket.

"Oh, really? And you think I'm going?" Char smirked.

Aly whirled around. "Oh, I _know _you're going, because if you don't, I'll drag you there myself, and you know I will."

Char grinned. "Feisty, I like!"

"Shut it," Aly said, rolling her eyes. "Get your jacket, and me and Amanda will meet you in the common room."

"We will?" Amanda questioned.

Aly glared at her.

"Of course we will," Amanda said with a smile. Aly nodded brightly and went up to her dormitory.

* * *

"It's a might bit cold out here," Amanda exclaimed, her teeth chattering. "Couldn't they have picked a warmer day?"

"Oh, stop complaining," Char said, rolling his eyes. In a matter of minutes, they walked down to Hogsmeade and were traveling down the road to the outer part of Hogsmeade.

"I've never been this far out. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Amanda asked nervously.

"Oh, stop complaining," Aly said, rolling her eyes and tightening her sweater. "We're almost there."

Sure enough, they arrived at the Hog's Head and walked inside. Harry, Hermione and Ron were already sitting inside the pub, resting on the counter.

"Hey," Hermione said, smiling. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Aly replied with a nod. They took seats and shivered with relief from being out of the cold.

"Who is else coming?" Aly asked Hermione.

"Oh, just a couple of people," she replied.

A few minutes later, Damien arrived, smiling at them, and took a seat next to him.

"Hello," he said, out of breath. "Might bit cold, isn't it?"

"Damien, you're warm," Amanda said, hugging him. Damien laughed.

Char turned to Aly and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, fine," Aly said, rolling her eyes, and scooted closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. Char smiled with contentment.

Soon, Hayden and Kylie arrived, diverting their eyes from the others.

A few minutes later, a crowd of people rushed inside: Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho and Marietta, Luna, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny, Fred and George, and Lee Jordan.

"I've never seen so many people excited to defy Umbridge," Char grinned.

Fred ordered thirty-three butterbeers, and a few moments later, Hermione stood up, looking very nervous.

"Well, um, hello, everybody," she squeaked, and then cleared her throat.

"I've called everyone here because we need to learn to defend ourselves properly, not by reading books, but with spells."

She chanced a quick glance at Harry. "For one, V-voldemort's back."

Silence.

"Oh, and how are you so sure about that?" one boy asked.

"Well, Harry and Dumbledore say-"

"Well, we don't even know if Dumbledore is mentally sane, do we?"

Ron glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Zacharias Smith. And quite frankly, this is a load of malarkey."

"Well, then you can leave," Aly said out loud. Zacharias turned and glared at her.

"What evidence do _you _have?"

Harry's face was turning red from anger. "What evidence? I saw him, I fought him. But if you don't believe me, you can leave. I'm not wasting my breath."

Zacharias blinked uncaringly.

"All we know is what you and Dumbledore said. For all we know, it may not be true," he replied.

"Well, guess what? I'm not talking about Voldemort, or Cedric Diggory." Cho smiled slightly.

"So, like he said," Ron added, "You can leave if that's what you came here for."

Zacharias didn't move.

"Can you produce a patronus?" Susan Bones asked.

Harry nodded.

"Wow! And you killed the basilisk?"

"And got the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Well-

"He got through all of those tasks last year, too," Cho added softly. Harry flushed.

"Well, I had a lot of help," Harry choked out.

"Oh, really?" Zacharias Smith said rudely.

"Yeah," Aly said angrily, causing the heads to turn. "Really."

"I don't believe it. He's just trying to weasel out of showing us this stuff."

"Here's an idea. How about you shut your mouth?" Ron said angrily. Zacharias flushed.

"So, here's the parchment," Hermione said, passing a piece of parchment around. "Sign it if you're in or out, but be aware that once you sign it, if you say a word..." Hermione's lip curled, "Well, you'll find out for yourself."

* * *

"I feel empowered," Damien said with a grin. "I am rebelling under her nose, and she doesn't even know it."

"I'm sure you do," Char said laughingly, as they made their way back up to the castle.

"So, Hermione's going to tell us where we're meeting?"

"Yes," Aly answered. "I'll probably tell you guys once I hear of it."

"Sounds good," Amanda replied, smiling.


	25. Forgiveness and Chess Games

"They broke up," Amanda said as she walked into their dormitory.

"Who?" Aly asked, looking up from her homework.

"Kylie and Hayden."

"Why?"

Aly shut her Transfiguration book and stared at Amanda intently as she set her bag down on her bed. Then she got up and closed the curtains, because the cold December wind was making her freeze, and sat back down.

"Apparently, Kylie didn't want to sever ties with her friends by staying with Hayden. Right before dinner while they were on their way to the Great Hall is when it happened."

"Well, I never even knew they were together," Aly said absently. "He never talked about it."

"Yeah, well, he'll be talking about it now, I can assure you that," Amanda grinned. "He looked pretty depressed at lunch. Oh, and he wanted to me to tell you that he's sorry."

"Hayden didn't do anything; I just wish that he had told us about it. But the fact that he made Kylie practically separate herself to stay with him is kind of impractical," Aly added. Amanda nodded and sat on Aly's bed, making herself comfortable.

"So, tell me if you understand what the heck an animagus is," Amanda said, opening her book. "Because I don't."

"Basically, they're people who can transform into animals," Aly shrugged. "It's really not that hard to understand."

"Well, excuse me, but transfiguration isn't my best subject!" Amanda said with a mocking smile. Aly grinned and reread her notes.

Someone came up the stairs and into the dormitory. It was Kylie.

"Hey, Kyles!" Aly said cheerfully. "Having trouble with Transfiguration? Come join our study group."

Kylie's eyes were still a bit red, and she peered at Aly. "You're not mad."

"Oh, no!" Aly smiled. "You did the right thing, breaking up with him. If your boyfriend doesn't understand your priorities, then it's time to let him go. Come sit."

Kylie smiled and took out her Transfiguration book.

* * *

"Are any of you guys going on a holiday?" Amanda asked absently as she studied the chess board. Damien had just made a very particular move.

"No, I've got to stay. I've got a meeting to attend," Hayden said with a grin.

"Well, that's a first," Aly noted. They were sitting in the Great Hall. It was one week before their first meeting; two weeks before Christmas holiday. The Great Hall was surprisingly empty. Hayden, Aly, Amanda and Damien were sitting together. Everyone made a decision that Kylie and Hayden can't be in the same place, except for class. So, when Aly asked Kylie if she wanted to come down with them, Kylie asked if Hayden was coming. Aly said yes, so Kylie stayed upstairs.

"What d'you mean?" Hayden asked. "I've stayed before."

"Third year, practically everyone deserted me and Damien," Aly countered. "Remember?"

"That was the year of many revelations," Hayden said fondly.

"What revelations?" Amanda asked, looking up.

"Well, I discovered that I liked...Kylie," Hayden's expression saddened. "Damien discovered that he liked Amanda. You discovered that Char liked you. Then you discovered that the Boyles' had a son that was a death eater."

"Oh, _that _year," Aly said with a frown. "That was an interesting year."

"Check and mate!" Damien said triumphantly. Amanda deflated. "I win again, Amanda! Now guess what you have to do for me?"

"What?" Amanda asked miserably.

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

Damien leaned forward, grinned, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fat chance," Amanda said, pushing his face back.

"Hey! Give me a chance, will you?"

"Wait about ten years, and we'll talk," Amanda said sarcastically.

"Fine, then. I'll save it for the mistletoe," Damien winked. Amanda growled and set up the chess board.

"Play me again. If you lose, I want you to dance butt naked in front of everyone, and I want a picture."


	26. The First Meeting

"So, what's this place called?" Aly hissed.

"Room of Requirement," Damien replied, looking around for Filch or Mrs. Norris.

"Move!" Hayden hissed. They snuck their way down the corridor and soon arrived. Hayden tentatively knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice said. Hayden opened the door and grinned.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

Bookcases were lined up on the wall, filled with every useful book for jinxes and countercurses; cushions and couches; a large mirror was on the wall, and it was complete with a practice dummy.

"This is amazing!" Amanda squealed, looking around.

"Yeah," Char agreed.

Harry waved to her from the other side of the room. Aly waved back.

"Shall was sit and wait?" Hayden said, motioning to the couches. Aly walked over to one and sat down, feeling extremely comfortable. She looked around with contentment.

"I like the decorations," Damien smirked, pointing up.

Aly looked up at grinned at the huge banner. '_MERRY HAPPY CHRISTMAS!' _it read.

"I like those decorations even more," Damien added. Aly looked next to the banner and saw mistletoe.

"What did I tell you, Mandy?" Damien said, nudging Amanda slightly. She growled and he laughed.

A few minutes later, more students arrived (even Zacharias Smith) and Hermione walked over to the center of the room.

"Well, hello again, everybody," she said, nodding to everyone. "I'm glad you all came back."

"Now, to business. Our matters of communication will be these galleons. I've used a Protean charm on them so when Harry changes the time and date of the next meeting, we'll all know." She passed around a bucket and everyone took a galleon.

"Now, we ought to elect a leader."

"Harry's leader," Cho said immediately. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"All right, how about a name?"

"How about the Anti-Umbridge League?"

"Defense Association?" Cho suggested.

"Sure, the D.A. But it'll stand for Dumbledore's Army," Hermione said. "All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands. Hermione wrote the name on a piece of paper and tacked it onto a bulletin board.

She turned to Harry expectantly.

"So," he said nervously, "We'll start out with the disarming charm, _Expelliarmus_."

"That charm? That won't save your life at all," Zacharias scoffed.

"I used it last June. It saved my life," Harry said quietly. Zacharias flushed.

"So, let's get into partners and I'll come around to check your progress," Harry said, and the group stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"I don't want to be Aly's partner," Char said, as he looked around. "I know she'll beat me."

"Oh, Char," Aly teased, "You want to be my partner, don't you?"

Char thought for a minute. "I guess you're right. _Expelliarmus_!"

Aly's wand flew out of her hand and she glared at him. She picked up her wand and countered, sending Char's wand flying and knocking into Hayden's head.

* * *

"That was great, that was great, everyone," Harry said, after the final whistle was blown. "I'll set the next time and date. I'll send you all off in groups by common room."

The students bustled over to the door and started buzzing about the first meeting.

"That was fun," Amanda said brightly. "I got Damien loads of times."

"That's because I let you," Damien said, his face burning.

"Then you let her get you loads of times," Aly said brightly. She and Amanda walked over to the door and laughed. Harry sent them out and they went up to their common rooms.

* * *

"Bye, Kyles," Aly said, hugging her friend. They were standing in front of the entrance to Hogwarts as Kylie prepared to journey down to Hogsmeade to catch the train out. "Have fun in Switzerland." It was two days before Christmas.

"I won't. My dad is going there for business, so I'll pretty much be on my own."

"Oh," Aly said as she clucked her tongue, "You poor girl, what will you do?"

"Meet gorgeous Swedish boys, what else?" Kylie grinned.

"Get their numbers for me, will you?"

"If I've told you once, I've told you before," Char's voice said behind them. Aly turned around and sighed. He approached them, a twinkle in his eye. "What is with your European guys, when you've got me?"

"Ignoring that," said Aly, grinning at Kylie. "Have fun."

"Have fun. I wish I could stay!" Kylie said wistfully. She grabbed her suitcase and started walking away. "Bye!"

"See ya!" Char said, waving at Kylie. Aly grinned and turned around.

"So? Do you need something?" she asked, looking stern.

"No. I just like pulling that gag."

"What gag?"

"The whole 'why do you need European guys?'" Char said with a smile.

"Oh, that," Aly said rolling her eyes. She looked outside. "D'you want to head to Hogsmeade? It's the last Saturday before Christmas."

"Sure, I'll get my jacket," Char said with a nod.

Aly waited a few minutes and Char came sprinting back with his jacket, out of breath.

"What happened!" she exclaimed, looking him over.

"Peeves...books...throwing...dodging," Char wheezed.

"Oh. Ha," Aly said softly, standing up. Char glared at her and shrugged his jacket on.

"Come on. You'd best hope I don't shove you into the snow."


	27. Home for Christmas

Aly and Char were walking back up to the common room, feeling giddy. Char was laughing heartily at Aly because she had some melted chocolate on her face from Honeydukes.

"Is it off?" Aly laughed, wiping her face for the third time.

"Nope," Char said, popping his lips on the consonant. "Lemme have a go."

"No!" Aly laughed. "No, you're going to do something weird, I know it."

"Like what?" Char asked innocently. "Come here." Aly rolled her eyes and leaned toward Char. Char pressed his lips on her cheek tenderly and they stopped walking. Her heart thumped and she turned her head to stare at Char with confusion. He pulled back, surveying her expression. There was none, so he threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled Aly along with him. They continued walking.

Aly was silent for a while. "Char...there was no chocolate, was there?"

Char didn't answer for a while, but then he turned his head and looked down at Aly. "No."

Aly flushed under Char's stare and looked down when she felt Char's hand tightening on hers. She looked up and stared at him. His dark copper hair stood up everywhere, his chocolate eyes were warm again, and his mouth was pulled into a half-smile. Then it turned into a grin.

Aly looked down at the snow, flushing. Then she grinned and reached over to shove Char into the snow. "Hey!" he sputtered, brushing snow off his face. Aly burst into laughter and started for the entrance. Char watched her run with an amused grin.

"Come back here, you little..." Char growled, jumping up. Aly had already made it to the top and stood there, teasing him. Char raced to the top and with a grin, snagged her by the waist. Aly laughed as he trapped her in his arm.

"You're really slow. I'm guessing you never were a runner?"

"Oh, shut up," Char growled. "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Oh, I know I'm funny. Here, you've got a bit of snow on your hair." She reached up to brush the snow off of Char's brown hair, smirking again. Rolling his eyes Char brushed her wrist away. He wrapped one arm around her waist and they started walking to the common room.

--

When they arrived, Aly was still laughing. Aly felt giddy, mostly because tomorrow was Christmas, and because Char still hadn't let go of her waist. They walked hip to hip, laughing when they bumped into each other. They entered the common room. Aly looked away from Char and they stopped laughing when they saw their friends waiting by the common room. Amanda smiled at Aly and stepped back to reveal her trunk and owl. She looked up at Amanda quizzically.

"We're going somewhere?"

--

"Oh, dear, it's so good to have you home!" Mrs. Boyle squealed, as soon as Aly walked through the door. Aly grimaced as Mrs. Boyle crushed her stomach and then smiled and laughed with Mrs. Boyle. She stumbled into the kitchen and looked around. She wiped off her boots, took them off, and stepped inside. Amanda, Damien and Hayden had already brought their bags and were in the living room. Aly and Char volunteered to take the rest. Mr. Boyle looked tired anyway.

Aly hauled the last trunk out of the car with a huff and dropped it on the snow covered ground in irritation. "I'm assuming this one's Amanda's." Char laughed and grabbed one of the two.

"Really? I thought that was yours."

"Ha ha. Notice that mine is the smallest," Aly said smugly as they lugged them inside. Aly put them in the living room quickly and rushed back to the kitchen to help Char.

"Aly? Is that you?" a voice called. Joy appeared in the kitchen.

"Mum!" Aly exclaimed happily. She ran over and hugged her mother. "Hi!"

"Hello, Aly," Joy said brightly, pulling back to studying her daughter. She frowned. "You look warm."

Aly's heart thumped as she remembered the train ride home. "Do I? Well, I'm not hot," she said casually. She tried not to notice Char putting the trunk in the living room. She walked over and leaned on the kitchen counter, crossing her arms. A few moments later he stepped back into the kitchen. Joy looked at Char with a smile. "Hi, Char."

"Ms. T." Char winked at her daughter. "Aly." Aly flushed and he smiled wickedly. He walked over to her and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"How's school?" Joy asked with grin.

"Oh, lovely. O.W.L.'s. All that good stuff," Char said with heavy sarcasm.

"Sounds like a blast!" Joy said with fake enthusiasm. "I'll be in the living room." She left the room, smirking at her daughter. A few seconds later Char chuckled. Aly looked at him.

"Is there...anything I need to know?" Char asked with a smirk.

"Well...your mum's making eggnog," Aly said brightly.

Char shrugged and walked into the living room, grinning. "Whatever, love."

--

"Need help?"

Aly looked over her shoulder at Char, who was standing in her doorway.

She continued unpacking. "No, thanks." She started blushing for no reason whatsoever.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Char walked into her room anyway. Aly picked up her clothes and put them into a dresser.

"Did you have any idea that we were going home for holiday?"

"Nope, surprised me," Aly answered, putting more clothes in the dresser. "I wish someone had told us. We almost missed the train."

"Yeah. I wish we found Kylie's train. We could've sat with her."

"Lucky duck," Aly muttered, stuffing the clothes in the dresser. "_She _gets to be with Swedish boys."

Char grinned. "Dare I say it?" he asked, walking towards her. He stood in front of her, grinning.

"No, or I'll hex you."

"You can't, outside of school," Char teased, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He winked. Aly scowled and continued putting more clothes away.

Aly continued putting more clothes away in silence. Char leaned on her dresser and watched her.

"I lied. You can help me out now," Aly said with irritation. Char smiled and helped Aly put her clothes away. They finally finished packing and Char kicked Aly's trunk into a corner.

"Thanks," Aly said with sarcasm.

"No problem, love," Char smiled.

"Aly! Char!"

Aly jogged out of her room and peeked downstairs.

"Yeah?" Aly called.

"Do you want some eggnog?"

Aly and Char made their way to the kitchen, where her friends had already started drinking. Joy motioned to some cups.

"Sure."

She sat down at the table and looked at Damien. "Where are Kay and Sam?"

"They had to stay at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Well," Char answered, "They do have to stay at Hogwarts to finish their work, you know. Thanks." Joy handed him and Aly a glass of eggnog.

"Oh. That must be terrible."

"I can imagine!" Hayden said with exasperation. "Doing work over break."

"Sounds painful," Damien agreed.

Joy smiled and rolled her eyes.


	28. Christmas Dinner

"I like the charm, Char," Aly said with a smile. They were all sitting at the table in the kitchen eating Christmas dinner. Aly toyed with her bracelet because she got a new charm: a heart.

"I'm glad," Char smiled, helping himself to some potatoes. "Here, Mum."

"Thanks, dear. So," Mrs. Boyle said smiling, looking at everyone. "Did you all enjoy your presents?"

Damien swallowed a mouthful of chicken, to Amanda's disgust. "Nothing like a good sweater, Mum." Mrs. Boyle grinned cheerfully.

"Lovely...sweater, Mum," Kay winked.

"Same here," Sam agreed, scratching his neck.

"Aly? Do you like the tunic I got you?" Joy asked, sipping her water.

"It's fantastic," Aly grinned, feeling the tunic's silky material. "Blue, my favorite. Thanks, Mum."

"Kevin?"

Mr. Boyle froze under his wife's stare. He smiled hesitantly. "I love the sweater, Marybeth. Itchy, my favorite material." Mrs. Boyle glared at him while the kids snickered under their breaths.

Hayden ate another piece of chicken leg. "Mrs. Boyle, this is wonderful."

"Thank Ms. Avon," Mrs. Boyle said airily.

"Avon?" Aly repeated in disbelief. "Your surname is Avon?" Joy nodded slowly. Then Aly grinned.

"I like that! Can I change my name, please?" she pleaded with excitement.

"No way!" Amanda teased. "Alyson Avon? Come on, Alyson Trevelyan sounds so much better."

"Mum?" Aly pleaded, ignoring her. "Please?"

"No way, love. Trevelyan fits you better," Joy smiled. Aly groaned with frustration. Damien nudged her.

"Relax. You'll probably get it later." Aly brightened at the thought. She put her fork down, smiling. "I'm full. I want to save some room for dessert."

"Dessert isn't ready yet," Mrs. Boyle said. "I'm making chocolate mousse. Are you all finished? How about you lot go outside and have a snowball fight?"

"I'm up for it," Amanda said immediately. She grinned wickedly at Hayden. "You still need to be punished for insulting me." She stood up.

"I didn't mean it," Hayden whined, standing up as well and following Amanda into the living room. "Really!" Aly chuckled and smiled at Mrs. Boyle.

"May we be excused to have a snowball fight?"

"You may," Mr. Boyle said. "Thank you for being polite about it." He grinned.

Kay, Sam, Aly, Char and Damien stood up and entered the living room.


	29. Boys, Girls, and Snowball Fights

"Everyone man for himself?" Damien asked conversationally as they put on their coats and gloves. "Or shall we team up?"

"Everyone for his or herself," Kay said, winking at Aly. They walked outside. It was cold, but a nice day; the sun was out, it was quiet, and there was lots of good, fresh snow. The Boyles' house was in front of a small hill that sloped down gently and led to the Boyles' mock Quidditch pitch.

Char grinned. "I'll give you a two second head start."

"Mercy!" Aly ran around the nearest bush and hid. Suddenly she heard an "OW!" and she giggled quietly. Aly packed up snow in each of her hands and peeked over the bush slowly. She saw Amanda running away from Char, who was firing rapidly. Char stopped pursuing her and turned around, surveying the area. Char packed up a snowball. Aly stood up quickly and fired at Char's head.

"OW!"

"Direct hit! Oops!" Aly squeaked as Char turned around. He grinned and starting chasing her. He fired at her jacket and made a hit.

"Ouch!" Aly exclaimed, jumping and sprinting even faster. She tripped in the snow and fell the ground, but somersaulted quickly and kept running with a grin. Kay and Sam were chasing Amanda around the front lawn. Suddenly she saw Amanda with a snowball and she yelled in surprise, and was hit on her shoulder. Aly rolled in the snow and packed up a few and launched them at Amanda. Amanda ducked all but one that hit her shoe. Kay and Sam roared with laughter.

While Aly laughed at Amanda, Hayden launched a big snowball at Aly's back and it completely caught her off guard and sent her face forward into the snow. All the boys roared in laughter and Aly stood up, wiping snow from her face. Then she threw three snowballs at them and they all made direct hits. Amanda and Aly burst into laughter. Char started heading towards her and Aly ran away. With a laugh, she ran around to the front of the yard and hopped around nervously, looking for a place to hide. She noticed the open door and ran for it. She rushed through the living room and into the kitchen where the adults were, and they all jumped with surprise. Joy and Mr. Boyle jumped out of Aly's way as Aly ran behind the kitchen table. Char entered the living room, grinning.

Aly grinned, circling the table slowly. Char followed her around, and she quickly changed direction. "This is an interesting snowball fight," Mrs. Boyle said with a grin, crossing her arms. Aly slowly circled around, and then she darted for the door. Laughing, Char followed her out of the kitchen. Amanda, who was hiding behind a tree, jumped from her hiding place and darted towards Aly, who was running to the top of the hill. Aly and Amanda met up with each other and stopped at the top of the hill. They looked at each other and went rolling. The boys stopped at the top and grinned.

"Tally ho!" Damien exclaimed, jumping. The others followed and they all rolled down the hill in laughter. They crashed into a pile of snow and Aly and Amanda were struggling to get up. Finally they did. The boys jumped up, grinning.

"GET EM!"

All five of them charged after the two girls.

"Come on!" Aly shrieked as she heard the footsteps gaining. "Two against five! That's not fair!" She bent down and picked up a few snowballs and turned around and started throwing them.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to fight back!" Kay exclaimed, bending down to fire some back. Aly started running around the snow covered field, lobbing snowballs.

"ALY! HELP ME!" she heard Amanda shriek. She turned around and saw Amanda being dragged away by the others. Her eyes widened. She grabbed a handful of snow and charged towards them. Suddenly Char jumped up and grinned at her and she ran in the opposite direction, yelling. She could feel the wind stinging her eyes as she ran. Suddenly she heard no more footsteps, only Amanda shrieking with laughter. She turned around and saw Char lying on the snow face down.

"Char?" He didn't answer. "Char?" No reponse. Worried she walked over to his fallen figure. She bent down with caution. She noticed his shoulders were shaking slightly. "Char? You ok?" She turned him over on his back. His eyes were closed and his shoulder still shaking. His cheeks looked wet and his lips were together in a hard line. "Char?"

Suddenly he burst into loud laughter and Aly stared down at him in surprise. "What's so funny?!" she demanded.

"You! You're hilarious! You actually thought I was..." he trailed off as he burst into laughter again, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. Grinning darkly, Aly bent down and started poking his sides.

"HEY!"

"You think you're so funny," Aly grinned, poking him again. He tried to defend himself from her attacks but failed. "You had me worried sick!"

"You shouldn't....be so....STOP, ALY! You shouldn't be so serious!" Char yelled with laughter as Aly tickled his sides. "Come on, geroff!"

"Apologize," Aly said fiercely as she tickled him again, causing him to yell with laughter. Suddenly a pair of arms seized her waist and pulled her off Char. Suddenly Aly's hands were held high above her head. She struggled to see who it was, but failed. Char stood up slowly, brushing shirt off his jacket. Then he grinned at Aly. She gulped.

"Hey. Mate. Best friends, right?" she asked nervously.

Char moved closer, wiggling his fingers. His brown eyes were mischievous.

"It was a joke, right? Ha ha ha?" Aly heard laughter behind her and knew it was Damien.

"Ha ha ha indeed," Char agreed, getting closer. "Maybe you should start screaming now."

"I'm not afraid of you," Aly said firmly.

Char flashed a wide, wicked smile.

***

"CHAR!"

_Thump. _"OUCH! ALY! NO FAIR!"

"DAMIEN! STOP!"

"KAY, YOU CAN_NOT _TURN ON YOUR TEAMMATES!"

"AMANDA! BLOODY...GEROFF ME!"

"SAM! I'M YOUR TWIN BROTHER! STOP PELTING ME!"

"You all are _so_ crazy."


	30. It's Natural

"This mousse is fantastic."

"Great, isn't it, Damien?"

"Bloody amazing, Mum."

"Fabulous, Mrs. Boyle."

"Great job, Mum."

"Lovely, Marybeth."

"Excellent, love."

Mrs. Boyle flushed with pleasure from all the compliments as her family ate her dessert. The teens all got hot chocolate; Amanda was sneezing a bit. Aly drank her hot chocolate, shivering, and Char wrapped the blanket around them tighter, with a smile. They were all sitting in chairs in front of a roaring fire half an hour later than evening after everyone changed into their pajamas.

"Thank you," she said modestly, eating the delectable dessert in glass cups. "It was nothing."

"So..." Mr. Boyle said with a grin, "How was the fight?"

"Unfair," Amanda said with a slightly stuffy nose. "I was held captive and tickled."

"Yeah, and I was pranked and abused," Aly said, glaring at Char. He smiled.

"What're you glaring at me for?"

"You abused me!"

"Did not." Aly placed her hot chocolate on the table, frowning.

"I have marks." Char rolled his eyes and drank his hot chocolate, grinning at Aly from the side. Aly suddenly felt his fingers lightly tickle her side and she flinched away."Don't you dare."

"I wasn't! There was a piece of lint on your shirt," Char said innocently, smiling. "Right here, see?" He wiggled his fingers again.

"Quit it!"

"Wait, it's not gone yet."

"Char!" Aly squealed as he tickled her again. She jumped off from the couch and ran to the other side, her eyes widening. Char placed his hot chocolate on the table and jumped over the side, grinning. His parents rolled their eyes and Kay grinned.

"DON'T!" Aly yelled, running up the stairs. Char pursued her, laughing.

Kay sighed. "He's got it bad."

"Yeah," Damien agreed. "Can't wait for the boy to ask her out so I can go on with my life." Amanda snickered. Then she sighed when she heard Aly shriek with laughter.

--

Upstairs, Aly had just dodged a barrage of pillows from Char. He grinned at her as she ducked another and it hit Damien's bedroom wall.

"If you'll be so kind as to stay still!" Char laughed, tossing another pillow.

"I'd love to but I have a head to save," Aly said politely, tossing it back at Char's head. He ducked, wiggling his eyebrows and Aly stifled a giggle. She bent down and suddenly tossed a sock at Char's face and he yelled in disgust, holding up Damien's filthy sock. Aly took the opportunity to dart past him into the hallway with victory. He wiped his face hastily and followed her into her room, where she stood with three pillows.

"Bring it on," he teased, crouching.

"I will." Laughing, she tossed a pillow at Char's head and he was too slow, and it hit his head. Aly laughed with triumph.

"You got lucky."

"Did not," Aly said, breathing heavily. "I'm just getting started."

***

"Poor Mr. Weasley," Amanda said. "A snake bite. That's terrible!"

"Lucky Harry found out in time," Joy said seriously, sipping her hot tea some more. "That snake might've been poisonous."

They fell silent for a moment, and then they heard Char yell, "HEY! NO FAIR!"

Damien groaned in exasperation. "For Christ's sake!"

"How, er, how long has he liked my daughter, if you don't mind me asking?" Joy asked politely, looking at Damien over the top of her cup.

"Er...since third year, I think. It might've been earlier; I'm not sure," Damien replied with a smile. "I told her he liked her third year. Went into denial."

"Hm. That's odd," Joy said thoughtfully, putting down her teacup. "I never knew she was so..."

"Reluctant? Unwilling?" Hayden grinned. They all laughed quietly.

***

"Take that! And that! And that!" Aly laughed, thumping Char repeatedly on the head. Aly's bed was practically covered in feathers. Char swung at her side and she nimbly dodged it and continued whapping Char's skull with her pillow. Suddenly his hands snapped forward and he seized Aly's wrists in the air.

"Hey! Leggo!" Aly laughed. Char pushed Aly onto her bed, grinning, and then suddenly Aly removed them and shoved him off her. He rolled over the side of the bed and landed on the wooden floor with a loud thump. Aly doubled over in laughter.

"Ow..." Char groaned, rising slowly. He pulled himself on the bed slowly. He blinked. "That hurt."

Aly continued laughing, clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her face. Char grinned at her slowly and climbed onto the bed and fell on his back, staring at the ceiling while Aly giggled. After a while the laughter ceased to mere chuckling and Char turned his head to look at Aly with an amused expression. "Are you done?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm done," Aly breathed, wiping her eyes. "That was rich. Oh, boy." She sighed, staring at the ceiling. Char did likewise. For a while they lay in silence, while Aly waited for her body to calm down.

"Aly?"

"Hm?" Aly asked absently.

"Do you like me?"

Aly looked at him now, resting her hands on her stomach. His hands were behind his head and his legs dangled off the edge of her bed. "I suppose."

"It's a yes or no question." Aly turned her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yes, I do."

Char smiled slightly, turning his head to look at her. She continued staring at the ceiling while Char's smile widened.

"You do know that if you like someone and they like you back, it's natural to being dating."

"I'm assuming this includes advanced primates?"

Char laughed quietly. "It does."

"Hm. Does...the super advanced female primate get a say in whether they date?" Aly asked curiously, a smile forming at her lips.

"If the super advanced female primate promises never again to attack or tickle her mate." He grinned. Aly finally turned to look at him, smirking.

"I can't make any promises." Char winked.

"I'll take what I can get."

"Does...this 'mating' thing come with free banana splits?" Char chuckled.

"It does." Char turned his body and pushed himself up on his elbow to grin at Aly. "And it comes with free hugs."

"Ooh, ahh, interesting," Aly said with sarcasm.

"And..." Char bent down to her ear. "Unlimited snogging hours." Aly flushed and Char grinned as her face reddened. It was visible to see, even in the dark.

"I suppose, then. No promises, though."

"I'll keep my part of the bargain," Char winked. Aly grinned at him, and turned her head to smile at the ceiling.


	31. Sad News

Char's stomach growled angrily as he walked down the stairs. "Shut up, you."

"Talking to your stomach?" Joy asked with amusement. Char froze and turned around, and his body relaxed when he saw Joy sitting on the living room couch with a magazine and cup of tea.

"I'm hungry," Char smiled.

"I figured. Aly's in the kitchen." Joy smiled slyly. Char's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Did she-?"

"Everything," Joy winked. "Go on. Everyone's making breakfast. By the way...I approve." Char grinned widely.

"Thanks. I guess I should've asked beforehand."

"I would've approved anyhow. Your brothers filled me in on some important details." Joy grinned again and spoke no more. Char groaned in exasperation and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Lover boy's awake!" Kay said loudly, bursting into laughter. The whole kitchen burst into laughter as Char's face reddened. Sam and Damien collapsed on each other in laughter, Amanda and Hayden sniggered under their breath. Mr. and Mrs. Boyle laughed as they worked over the stove. Char caught Aly's eye and grinned.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning." Aly smiled and put down the toast she was buttering. "Sleep alright?"

"I think so," Kay said thoughtfully. "I mean, he mentioned your name in his sleep ten or eleven times." Amanda and Damien stifled a chuckle. Char glared at him.

"Slept just fine. Is that mine?" Char asked playfully, pointing at the piece of buttered toast.

"I believe she is, now," Kay said, leaning on the counter. Amanda and Damien burst into laughter and Char turned around, his eyes flashing.

"Shut up, mate. You're just a jealous bum because Angelia Johnson would rather kiss Fred Weasley's arse than yours." Char smiled.  
The whole kitchen exploded with laughter and Kay slinked out of the kitchen. Aly doubled over in laughter. Char grinned at his parents, who had also collapsed on each other in laughter. Aly giggled.

"That was amazing," Damien gasped. "Brilliant executed."

"Thank you," Char said with pride. He grabbed Aly's piece of toast with a wink ("HEY! That's mine!") and sat down at the table with his family and friends. "May I have some eggs and bacon?"

"Serve yourself," Mrs. Boyle said with a wink. Char groaned and walked over to the stove.

"Now that you two are here, I want to make sure you both know we're going to visit Mr. Weasley later today."

"Why?" Aly asked with interest, buttering another piece of toast.

"He was bitten by a snake last night."

"What?!" Char exclaimed, turning around. "A snake? Was it poisonous?"

"We don't think so," Mr. Boyle said gravely. "Arthur's alive at St. Mungo's. A bit pale...but he's better."

"That's terrible," Aly murmured, packaging up the butter and putting it in the fridge. "I hope he's alright." She walked over to the stove and took Char's loaded plate nimbly out of his hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" Char exclaimed.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Aly grinned, sitting down at the table. "Thanks for getting the plate. Ham, my favorite." Char glared at her and served himself another plate.

"This one doesn't have as much," Char whined as he sat, looking at Aly's loaded plate with two eggs, bacon, ham and potatoes.

"You're such a pig," Sam sniffed. Aly rolled her eyes and gave him two pieces of bacon and ham.


	32. The Discovery at the Leaky Cauldron

"He looked pretty worried," Aly muttered to Hayden as they left St. Mungo's that very same day.

"That's no surprise. He did look pale," Hayden asked, kicking a pile of snow.

They were taking a leisurely walk down a road leading to the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Boyle and Joy were conversing over the issue of Muggles discovering St. Mungo's. The kids lagged behind, kicking the snow.

"Poor Harry," Amanda sighed. "That must be terrible for him, to know that."

"I can imagine," Char frowned. Aly jumped over hole.

"I don't mean to be mean," Hayden muttered, "But I've had happier Christmases at Hogwarts. The one time I come home with you lot for Christmas, it's all gone downhill!"

"Oh, don't even play that game," Aly teased. "I saw you squealing like a little boy when you saw autographed snitch from Viktor Krum."

"That's beside the point," Hayden said, flushing.

"Sure," Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, do you all mind for a quick drink at the Leaky Cauldron?" Mr. Boyle called up ahead of them.

"Sure!" Amanda yelled back. "I could use a hot chocolate."

They walked for a few more minutes, and then arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Aly looked confused to find the shop completely empty. Mr. Boyle tried the door, but to no avail because it was locked.

"Locked?" said Joy.

"Well, it _is _Christmas," Mrs. Boyle pointed out. "Tom probably wanted a day off!"

"He's never taken a day off," Aly said absently, peering into the shop. "Not as long I've known him."

Aly peered into the windows again, looking around. She frowned when she saw a shadow rush into a door. Unbeknownst to her, the others started walking down the road. She stood up briskly and took out her wand.

She walked over to the door and said, "_Alohamora_."

The door magically unlocked and Aly stepped inside. The room was empty and dark. Aly shut the door behind her and looked around. The chairs were stacked on the tables, and the place looked dusty, as if it hadn't been cleaned in weeks.

_But Tom never lets this place get dirty_, Aly thought.

Light reflected from the windows in the hallway. Aly looked around carefully and made her way to the hallway, looking this way and that. Once she arrived, she looked out the window. The second floor window showed almost this entire little square of shops. She looked down and saw her friends and family walking down the road, laughing.

_They still haven't noticed I'm gone_, she mused. She shrugged and continued walking. She walked down the hallway, peering into emptied doors. She did a double take when she noticed leftover suitcase and bags strewn on the floor in one room. She looked into another and the scenario was the same.

"He's not on break," she said quietly. "Someone must've shown up here and scared everyone off."

"Too right they did," someone said behind her. Aly turned around, startled, and stared at John, standing at the opposite side of the hallway. He was leaning on the windows, hood up, staring at her under his hood.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she growled.

"Checking to make sure no one got in here," John replied casually, pulling back his hood.  
"Apparently, someone did."

"Apparently, you need tighter security."

"Always the smart one, aren't you?" John snarled.

"What did you do?" Aly asked, getting to the point.

"That's not your business."

"John, there are still bags and suitcases on the floor. No person in their right mind would leave everything here, unless someone _scared them off_," Aly said, staring at him curiously. "What did you do?"

"Like I said," John said, "It's none of your business. It's between me and the Dark Lord. If you'd like to know, you go ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd be _more _than willing to answer your question." He smirked.

"I bet he would. Where's Tom?"

John's lip curled. "Out."

Aly noticed that John's hand slipped inside his robes and could tell that it was time to leave.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your dangerous little plans," Aly said, glaring at him. She started walking the opposite direction. Suddenly John apparated in front of her, startling her, and stepping backward.

"Actually," John said with a dark chuckle, "I think it's high time you and I had a little chat. You know, you're one tough customer." Aly gulped. "Quite frankly, I'm tired of your little smart remarks, and consistent attacks on me. All those bruises!" He clucked his tongue. "We're going to have to do something about that, aren't we?"

Aly stared at him defiantly. "May I remind you that _you _were the one that put me in a coma for one and a half months? And you were the one who broke my wrist _and _dislocated my shoulder?"

"Ah, it was an accident."

Swiftly, John seized her wrists sharply and bound them together, as Aly tried to resist. "But this...isn't." He put his wand to her forehead as Aly struggled to get loose.

Aly's leg swiftly swung up to hit John in his "special area"; he dropped to the ground, groaning.

Aly seized this opportunity to run into the nearest room and slam the door, her heart beating.

She looked around frantically for an exit. Her heart thumped when she saw a window open. She ran over to the other side of the room and opened it fully. To her relief, there was a metal ladder leading down to the sidewalk. She heard footsteps coming and climbed over the edge. She secured one foot on a rung and started climbing down to the ground as quickly as she could.

* * *

"_Reducto_!" John yelled, causing the door to blown away and reduce to dust. He stormed to the other side of the room and noticed the open window. He looked over the edge and growled once he saw Aly running down the sidewalk. He cursed and slammed the window shut up, breaking the glass.

* * *

Aly didn't stop running once she managed to get down the ladder, and sprinted down the sidewalk, panting. Once she was a good distance away, she stopped running and panted for breath. Slowly, she looked up and tried to figure out where she was.

Unfortunately, she didn't know.

Aly gulped. _I'm lost._

The streets were pretty much empty, save for a few people on the sidewalks.

Aly felt a pinch of dread in her stomach when she realized that the Boyles' lived way, far out.

_How in the heck am I going into to get back to safety when there are death eaters lurking around every corner?!_


	33. The Knight Bus Salvation

Aly looked around her, looking for a person who would be able to escort her to the nearest bus station. But then Aly realized that she only has wizard money, not Muggle money.

_Maybe...if I can sneak it, I can summon my broom!_

Aly looked around and raised her arm.

Next thing she knew, she was blasted backward by a loud bang. She fell onto the sidewalk and rubbed her head, groaning. She looked up and gasped when a huge red bus was in front of her, bearing the words _The Knight Bus._

A tall boy stepped out, pimply and all. He peered at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, staring down at her.

Aly nodded, still speechless.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus! Transportation 'anywhere in wizardin' England," the boy said regally. "I'm Stan Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor today."

Aly nodded again, still speechless.

"Do you talk at 'all?"

"Oh! Um, yeah," Aly said quickly. "Um, but...I don't..."

"You stuck out your wand 'and, didn't you?"

"Um...sure."

"Then get on! I 'aven't got all day!"

Aly stood up quickly, and clambered onto the bus. It was also pretty empty. She sat down on a bed.

Stan turned and looked at her. "Where you'll be headin' today?"

"Um... Ottery St. Catchpole," Aly replied, thinking. "Right next to the Burrow, I think."

"Right, then. 'Ang on!"

Aly was thrown backward as the bus shot off with a bang. She was tossed around, knocking into windows, thumping her head on a window.

She watched outside the window with surprise as everything rushed past them, even the people.

"Can...can't they see us?" Aly said.

"Nope. Wizard eyes only!" Stan yelled, driving the bus.

The bus shot off with a bang again, and Aly was thrown backward.

* * *

A few hundred bangs later, Aly opened her eyes to discover that the bus has stopped. It was now late afternoon.

"Ottery St. Catchpole!" Stan announced, opening the door.

Aly stood up and smiled awkwardly at Stan. She took out a galleon and pressed it onto his palm. "Thanks."

"No problem, then," Stan replied. Aly stepped off the bus and turned to watch the bus disappear with a bang again. Aly looked at the Boyles' house and crossed the road to walk over to it.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Aly!" Amanda yelled, knocking into her. Aly's wind was knocked out of her as Amanda clutched her midriff. "You're safe, I was so worried!"

"Alyson Joy Trevelyan!" Joy's voice shrieked. Aly winced as her mother came stomping down the stairs like a bull.

Char, Damien and Hayden peeked into the living room and sighed with relief at the sight of Aly. They walked in.

"What is wrong with you?! Have you no _idea _what I've been going through?!" Joy yelled, marching over to her daughter. Mrs. Boyle and Mr. Boyle walked into the living room, too.

"Well, I can imagine," Aly muttered.

"What was that?!" Joy asked sharply.

"Aly, where were you?" Hayden asked seriously. "We were really worried."

"What made you just waltz into that _empty, dark room _alone?" Joy asked angrily.

"I-"

"We searched for you for hours!" Joy continued, ignoring her daughter. Aly decided to shut up and let her mother vent.

"Explain yourself!" Joy finished, glowering at her daughter.

Aly sighed. "It goes like this.

"After I noticed a shadow in the Leaky Cauldron...and yes, it was a stupid decision...I decided to investigate. Tom _never _closed on Christmas. I walked in and shut the door. I decided to kip in upstairs and noticed that all of the doors were open, and bags and luggage were strewn on the floor. Obviously, they were scared off because no one in their right mind would do that."

Aly sighed. "That's when John appeared."

"And you didn't call for help?" Joy exclaimed. "Use some sense!"

"Well, the windows were locked, and he was blocking one of my two exits," Aly shot back. "Anyway, he wouldn't answer my questions about what he did, and when I noticed his hand slipping into his robes, I decided it was time to move. I turned the other way, but he apparated right in front of me. He said it was time to get revenge for all the other times I 'bruised him.'"

"That's when I decided to give his family jewels a friendly visit," Aly grinned. Amanda smirked.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I ran into the nearest room and locked the door. I ran to the window and thank God there was a ladder. He didn't get to me in time. I thought I was lost, and then the Knight Bus appeared...and that's how I'm here."

Joy blinked at her daughter, still angry.

"Fine! I'm grounded, I'm dead, I'm grounded until I'm your age; I get it!" Aly exclaimed, throwing her jacket down to the ground. "Even though I've been wondering in the snow, my butt is frozen and been banged around doesn't mean anything!"

She stomped to the stairs. "I'll just go lock myself in my room. Call me when break's over."

She stomped up the stairs and everyone heard a slam of her door.


	34. Back to Hogwarts

"What d'you think he was looking for?" Amanda, asked, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"I don't think it was something," Aly said, raising an eyebrow and reaching for the candy, "But some_one_."

They were sitting in Aly's room, eating some chocolate given to Amanda by Damien for Christmas. Aly still didn't talk to her mother after the whole "incident", because her mother never apologized.

"Someone?" Amanda repeated. "Who?"

"Who knows?" Aly shrugged. "Maybe he was looking for some_one _with some_thing_."  
"Ah."

Aly sighed. "We'll never know, I guess. I'm glad I managed to get away. He really was about to get me, you know."

"That's odd," Amanda said, swallowing. "He's usually never _that _violent."

"Yeah. You know, I think this whole death eater think is wearing on him."  
Minako fluttered to the window, startling them both. The window was open, so it was blowing a draft.

"You sent a letter?" Amanda asked with a frown. Aly nodded and walked over to the window. "It's not safe anymore. To whom?"

"Tom, the barman," Aly replied, opening the letter. "I just wanted to make sure he was ok."

She scanned with quickly, frowned, and sighed with relief.

"Well, the good news is that he's safe," said Aly. "He managed to escape right before they captured him."

Amanda nodded, chewing on a piece of chocolate. "Good."

"He says he thinks they were looking for someone with something. You see, I was right."

"Probably someone from the Ministry," Amanda mused. "What else?"

"Well, he chastises me for going into the pub alone," Aly said, smiling sheepishly, "But that's pretty much it."

Amanda swallowed after eating another piece of chocolate.

Aly eyed her. "How much _are _you going to eat?"

* * *

"Be on your best behavior, all of you," Mrs. Boyle said, hugging them all fondly. "Be on the lookout fir anything suspicious, and do _not _go to Hogsmeade alone."

Char sighed and nodded at his mother as they prepared to board the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross. Aly shouldered her pack and smiled at Mrs. Boyle.

"Aly?"

She turned around as the other boarded the train.

"Now, Aly, your mother wishes she could be here, but she's got an important job interview at the Ministry today, so she can't see you off," Mrs. Boyle said, her eyes anxious.

"That's just fine with me," Aly said bitterly, looking down at the tiled ground.

"Now, Aly, you can't be mad at your mother forever..."

"Oh and why not?" Aly asked, looking up at Mrs. Boyle. "She left me for fifteen years, and I've been mad at her practically all my life, so why can't I be now?"

Mrs. Boyle didn't answer and she sighed sadly as Aly turned around and strode toward the door of the Hogwarts Express.


	35. Romantic Interventions

"A new decree. Bloody brilliant," Damien said with a grimace.

"Teachers can only have class-related conversations, huh?" Amanda said, squinting up at the decree, hanging on the wall.

"That's a load of malarkey," Damien said, shaking his head. They were on their way down to Charms when they noticed to Filch was putting up a new decree. They continued walking as a throng of people began to gather around the wall of decrees.

"Did you hear about the breakout?" Amanda asked absently as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah. I can't believe ten death eaters got out. _Ten_!" Damien exclaimed. "I think those dementors aren't shaping up. Letting those death eaters out is like inviting You-Know-Who to your doorstep!"

"Well, it's not like the dementors purposely let them out," Amanda replied skeptically.

"Oh, really?" Damien scoffed. "Haven't you been reading the paper?" he asked. "The dementors are practically on You-Know-Who's side. So they could've "accidentally" let them out so You-Know-Who can return to power."

Amanda smiled. "That was very intellectual, Damien."

"Thank you," Damien said modestly. "But still, Amanda, keep your eyes open. I know John's going to get all excited about this, and try to pop in every now and then to scare us all."

"He rarely ever comes around me," Amanda replied, frowning.

"Yes, but who says he won't come now?"

"Who's John?" a voice said behind them. Damien turned around and frowned as Adam approached them, carrying his books, his face carved into an interested expression. "Who's this John that you lot talk about all the time?"

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked, playing dumb.

"John. I'm always hearing 'John did this' and 'John did that.' Who's John?" Adam asked, catching up to them.

"Well...he's...my relative," Damien said slowly, oblivious to Amanda's alarmed expression.

"What _kind _of relative?" Adam pressed.

"A close relative," Damien replied carefully.

"What _kind _of close relative?" Adam asked, crossing his arms.

"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I keep hearing about it," Adam replied smugly.

"From who?"

"Well, everytime I'm walking through the common room, you and your friends are talking about him. Is there something that I need to know?"  
Amanda looked between the boys nervously, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She gritted her teeth. _Time to intervene._

"You obviously aren't doing anything right now, so what do I need to know about John?"

"I'm actually on my way to..."

"Sure," Adam said, cutting him off. "I want to know. Now."

Amanda had already made up her mind. She stalked forward, grabbed his hair at the back of his head, and sharply brought his face down to hers. She kissed him slowly.

Adam blinked slowly as he watched Amanda kiss Damien passionately, and raised an eyebrow just as Amanda let go of Damien.

"Well," she panted, "As you can see, we're extremely busy, so if you don't mind..."

She grabbed Damien's hand and he stumbled along after her, dazed. Adam growled and stalked down the other way.

"That boy is an extremely irritating, dim-witted, little...Damien?"

Damien blinked at her slowly, still trying to take in the events that had happened in the last minute.

"Damien?"

"Um...you kissed me," Damien stated blandly, staring down at her.

"Yes, I did. I only did it to save both of our behinds, so don't get any ideas."

"Amanda, you kissed me," Damien repeated.

"Is there something wrong with your brain? Yes, I did." Something suddenly clicked in her mind and she started to flush. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Amanda rubbed her hair slowly, sighing. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah. And you do know what that means, right?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, that means that you're my girlfriend, and I have to kiss you again."

"Ah." She looked down at the ground. "That was a split-decision, you know. It's not like I'd been planning to do it all along, you know." She chuckled nervously.

"Well, that's all nice and all, but you kissed me. And that means that I have to kiss you back and...be your boyfriend." Damien blinked his eyes slowly.

"It does?" Amanda pretended to look down at her "watch."

Amanda chuckled nervously as Damien's gray eyes glinted. "It is late, you know, so we might want to get a move on...Damien?"

Damien smiled and stepped forward. Amanda backed up. He stepped forward again, and quickly placed his hands on her waist. He backed Amanda up, and she hit the wall in surprise. She looked up.

"Damien?"

He grinned and bent down to her ear. "We're going to be late to Charms." Then he kissed her.

It was no surprise when Professor Flitwick gave them extra course-work for being late.


	36. Information

Aly smiled approvingly as she watched her two best friends laugh as they practiced the Impedimenta spell. She grinned as Damien was knocked off his feet by Amanda, and she laughed. Damien jumped up and kissed her.

"Isn't it amazing?" Aly sighed as she turned around to face Char. They were in the Room of Requirement again for another meeting.

"Well, he _had _been talking about her for a while," Char shrugged. "_Impedimenta_!"

"_Protego_!"

Char's jinx was deflected by Aly, and he was knocked off his feet again and landed with a thump on the hard floor. Aly giggled and walked over to him. He groaned, rubbing his head. Aly crouched down next to him. He sat up.

"You can't keep doing that," he protested. "The point of this whole organization is that we _learn _to defend ourselves. All I'm learning is that I have a girlfriend who can kick my sorry arse at dueling."

"Well," Aly shrugged, "Maybe you should've picked a better girlfriend."

Char grinned up at her. "But that wouldn't make my life so interesting, would it?"

Aly rolled her eyes. "Come on, stand up and I'll give you an honest try."

"Thanks." Char brushed himself off and faced Aly. "_Impedimenta_!"

"_Protego_! _Stupefy_!"

Char's spell was deflected and then he was knocked off his feet again as Aly burst into laughter.

***

"You're so ruthless," Char growled as they headed back to the common room that evening. Harry sent Aly and Char back together because going in twos is less conspicuous.

"What? That you didn't pick a better girlfriend?" Aly teased. They turned a corner.

"No. That I picked a better girlfriend who is ten times better then me at dueling."

"Well, then, maybe you should learn," Aly suggested, trying to keep a straight face. She walked ahead of him smugly.

"How can I, when you're constantly knocking me to my feet?" Char demanded.

Aly giggled as she pictured Char's bewildered face as he was knocked to the ground.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Char said, a sly grin forming on his face. He walked up behind her and poked her eyes. She jumped in surprise and turned around, glaring. Char seized her waist, grinning.

"If you value your life, don't."

Char poked her sides anyway and Aly backed away, shrieking. "Don't!"

"Aw, little Aly's ticklish," he grinned, poking her sides again and again as she tried to swat his hands away.

"Stop it!" Aly grinned, poking him back. Char raised his eyebrows in surprise and jumped back.

"Look out! Aly's on the offensive!" he mocked, poking her back. Aly giggled and tortured his sides.

"Ack! Aly, geroff!"

"No!" Aly smiled, watching Char laugh.

"Come on!" Char yelled, trying to poke her back.

"Be a better sport?" Aly grinned, poking his sides, earning a yell of laughter.

"Yes! I promise!" Char laughed.

Aly suddenly stopped and looked up at him with a grin. While Char tried to regain his breath, a smile spread to his features. "You are truly...truly...a devil."

"I know," Aly said lightly. Char grinned wider.

"Excuse me."

Aly looked to her left and saw Adam standing there with a look of disgust.

"Hey," Char said breathlessly, wiping away tears of laughter. "What's up?"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "It seems that you and Char are...busy these days?"

"No," Aly said, grinning wickedly at Char, "I just persuaded him to behave better." Char grinned back.

"At what?"

Char glanced at Aly quickly. "Never mind that, did you need something?"

"Yes, I have a question. Who's John?"

Aly's mind froze. "What?"

"Who is John?" he repeated. "And don't even think about snapping up and kissing your boyfriend, because Amanda already tried it, and it worked."

_I'll have a few questions for her, _Aly thought bitterly.

"All Damien told me was that he's a close relative," Adam said, scrutinizing Aly. "Obviously, there's more, and I want to know."

"Adam, I can't tell you that," Aly said sharply.

"Oh and why not?" Adam asked angrily.

"It's personal business," Char snapped. "Nothing of your concern, thank you very much."

"Well, apparently, she knows," Adam said defensively.

"Well, his business is my business as well," Aly replied defiantly, locking eyes with Adam.

Char frowned at him. "We'd better get going; I bet that Harry's worried."

"Why would he be worried?" Adam asked quickly, seizing an opportunity for information.

"Nothing. Come on, Aly, let's go," Char said, grabbing her hand and leading her away. Aly stared at Adam and she disappeared around the corner.

Adam growled at them once they disappeared out of view. He whirled around and stomped in the opposite direction down the corridor.

_How hard can it be to get some information around here!_

Suddenly, his eyes snapped up and he noticed Marietta, a Ravenclaw, walking down the corridor in his direction. He smiled.

"Hello, Marietta," he said pleasantly. "And where might you be coming from?"


	37. Happy Valentine's: Part One

"Happy Valentine's Day," Char said, coming down the stairs. "You're up early."

"Well, I couldn't really go back to sleep after I woke up," Aly replied, standing up. She was dressed casually because today was Valentine's Day, and technically, they had off. She had been waiting in front of the fire for several minutes for Char to come down.

"So, what's the plan?" Aly asked as he approached her.

"Well, it's breakfast, homework, Hogsmeade...relaxation, dinner...sleep," Char recited.

"Hogsmeade?" Aly asked, as they began to walk out of the entrance to the tower.

"Of course! Madam Puddifoot's Tearoom is having a special event today that I plan to take you to."

"Like what?" Aly asked suspiciously, as they headed down the stairs.

"Oh, I dunno," Char said airily, "Snogging, I guess."

"Char!" Aly exclaimed.

"I'm joking! But I would like to stop in there and buy you some chocolate, or something. No snogging, I promise," Char said, holding up his hands.

"Fine," Aly said, still eyeing him suspiciously. "Don't try anything funny."

"Alright," Char muttered. "Ruins all my plans, it does."

"You know, Char," Aly said, wheeling around on a step, "If I were to accidentally knock you over with the Impedimenta spell...You'd be falling for a very, very long time."

Char gulped.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's," Hayden said brightly, as they walked into the Great Hall. It was decorated with many different pinks, whites and reds, and there were baskets of chocolates on the tables.

"Indulging in the chocolate, Amanda?" grinned Aly as they sat down across from them.

Damien smirked as Amanda looked up from the chocolate she was eating and smiled sheepishly.

"I think she's trying to be cute," Damien said in a carrying whisper.

Amanda glared at him and attempted to swat him, but Damien grabbed her wrist and smiled playfully.

"So," Hayden said, leaning forward to Char, "Got any _special _plans today?"

Char glanced briefly at Aly. "Just the usual. Homework, Hogsmeade, dinner..."

"Nothing _special_?" Damien asked, playing along.

"No." Char scowled. "She doesn't want to." Then he smirked. "But I'm sure I'll find some other way."

"Oh, you're just _so _determined, aren't you?" Aly demanded.

"Yes, I am," Char replied brightly. Aly scowled and reached for a chocolate.

Amanda turned to Hayden. "So, who's your valentine?"

"Gods, Amanda!" Aly exclaimed.

"Mandy-" Damien groaned.

"Um..." Char said awkwardly.

Hayden's smile tightened. "I...er...don't have one."

Aly threw a chocolate at Amanda angrily. "Think!"

Amanda flushed when she realized her mistake. "Oh. I'm sorry, Hayden, I'm so daft."

Damien opened his mouth, and then decided better and closed it. Aly snickered, and he winked at her.

"How is she doing?" Hayden asked, turning to Aly. Aly noted that he made every possibly attempt not to mention her name.

"I actually...er...don't know," Aly said nervously.

"Why?" Hayden asked suspiciously.

"Well...she hasn't...been around lately," Amanda said awkwardly. "She kind of...has a boyfriend..."

"Well, that's just lovely," Hayden said angrily. "It's been almost a month and a half and I am socially depressed, and I can just bet you she's going through them one by one."

"Ah, cheer up, mate!" Char said, slapping Hayden on the back. "There's plenty of pretty fish in the sea!"

"Yeah, but every one keeps missing my hook," Hayden sighed. He stood up. "I'll be in my dormitory if anyone needs me."

He walked out of the Great Hall slowly.

Aly threw another chocolate at Amanda. "Way to go. It's Valentine's Day, and he's depressed. Way to go, Amanda!"

"Well, I'm sorry," Amanda snapped. "But it's been almost two months; why doesn't he just forget about it?"

Aly rolled her eyes and popped another chocolate in her mouth. She swallowed. "Well, I have homework to do. I'll be in the common room."

"Who says you're going anywhere?" Char demanded. "I'll come with you."

"No, it's fine, really," Aly said, smiling. "You can stay and eat. It's just a little bit. I just want to get it out of the way."

"Oh. Okay, then," Char shrugged. Aly nodded and walked out of the Great Hall.

She strolled along the hallway, smiling contentedly, and thinking of Char.

"Hello," a voice said behind her. Aly turned around and her smile dissipated when she saw Adam standing behind her.

"Hi," Aly said slowly. Then she smiled. "Would you mind not popping out like that? You give me heart attacks."

"Sure," Adam said, walking over to her. "So, what's this whole D.A. thing?"

Aly's smile faded. "What?"

"I'm tired of people playing stupid. What is the D.A.?"

"Wha...how you do you know? Did someone tell you?"

"No. I got an outside tip from a friend and I peeked in after everyone left after last night's meeting. So, what is it?"

Aly opened her mouth, but then stopped. She had signed her name on the parchment.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh? Why's that?" Adam demanded, walking over to her.

"I've signed a contract. I swore not to tell."

"You can tell me," Adam grinned, looking down at her.

"No, I can't."

He frowned. "And what will happen if you tell, exactly?"

"I dunno, but I don't want to find out."

"What's with these secrets? Why can't I just know the truth?" Adam demanded.

Aly sighed. "There are some things better left unsaid."

She looked away from Adam's face, and then became aware that he was scrutinizing her.

"What?" she asked, turning to him.

"Your eyes," he said, staring at them. "They look bright...and excited." He smiled bitterly. "You're really enjoying that relationship with Char, aren't you?"

"Um, yes, I guess," Aly shrugged.

"Hm. It's amazing what one tiny relationship can do to change a person," he continued, still scrutinizing her.

"Is there a point to this?" Aly asked impatiently. "I have homework to do."

"That's a lie. You just don't want to be around me," said Adam angrily.

"Actually, it's not. I have some Transfiguration to finish."

"Sure."

Aly looked him over carefully. "What happened, Adam? You never acted this way before."

"How did I act before?"

"Kind, funny, thoughtful, polite..."

"And what am I now?"

Aly smiled ruefully. "You try to figure that out yourself." She started walking away.

Adam stared after Aly wistfully and turned around to skulk down the corridor.


	38. Held Up

Aly looked up with surprise as Char stepped through the portrait and into the common room.

"Hi, Char," she said with surprise as he strode over to the table she was working at. She shut her transfiguration book.

"You've had long enough. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and continued to drag her out of her chair.

"Wait, Char, what are you doing?" Aly asked, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

Char sighed impatiently. "Remember this morning, when you said that you just had a 'little' bit of work to finish?"

"Yeah?"

"It's one o'clock. Exactly how much work did you have to do?"

Aly turned and looked at the grandfather clock and then frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Char. I did my other work and then decided to finish the rest up."

"Uh huh," Char said, crossing his arms. "Did you get held up?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Did you talk to someone?"

Aly bit her lip. "Yeah."

"Who?"

"Adam..."

"Adam!" exclaimed Char. "Why him? He's up to no good! I thought you knew that!"

"Well, I didn't find him; he found me. He keeps popping up everywhere," replied Aly.

"What did he want?"

"Well, he wanted to know about the D.A."

"What? Why?"

She shrugged.

"Did you tell him?" demanded Char, eyeing her.

"No. I couldn't. We signed a contract, remember?"

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't, does it?" agreed Aly. "Think of it. Why would he ask me about the D.A. if he already knows about it? That's like asking someone what color the sky is when you know it's blue!"

Char thought for a few minutes and then frowned. "But when we signed that contract, it was secrecy not to tell _Umbridge._"

"You're right! So someone could've easily told him!" exclaimed Aly, realizing the situation.

"But we can't have him infiltrating the D.A. It's not safe anymore. For all we know, he could be telling Umbridge right now!"

"Well, we'll just have to alert the others," Aly said plainly.

Char sighed. "What else did he talk about?"

Aly frowned. "He said something about my eyes."

Char's expression darkened. "What about your eyes?"

"They're bright...and excited." Aly frowned again. "He seemed pretty bitter about it."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he's nice and funny and thoughtful. But ever since Christmas holidays, he's changed."

Char took out his wand and summoned Aly's jacket, gloves and hat. He handed them to her and once she put them on, they started walking out of the tower.

"Well, I'll have you know that whether he's your friend or not, if he touches you, I'll have to punch his face."

Aly smiled bitterly and they continued walking. In a few minutes, they were outside and walking down the trail that led to Hogsmeade.

"Did you find Hayden?" Char asked.

"No," Aly said, suddenly. "I didn't see him come into the dormitory."

"That's odd. We were looking for him," Char shrugged. "Poor man. I feel bad."

"Me too," Aly said. They continued walking down the trail quietly, listening to their boots crunch in the snow. When they arrived at the entrance to Hogsmeade, Aly stopped because she heard some noise.

"Hang on," she said, looking around. She squinted and looked around the corner of a wall and gasped.

"Michael!" she exclaimed.

Caught in a...er...intimate position, Michael suddenly jumped away from Robin, swearing. He grabbed Robin's hand and they sprinted away.

Aly burst into laughter and rejoined Char in front of Honeydukes.

"Michael and Robin were getting cozy," Aly explained, still laughing. Char rolled his eyes and led Aly into Honeydukes.


	39. Madam Puddifoot

"So, what are you looking for?" Aly asked absently, eyeing chocolate pretzels.

"Nothing. I know what I'm getting," Char said, winking at her. Aly's mind stopped momentarily, and she nodded absently. Char smirked and walked up to the front desk.

"Boyle," he said to the cashier. She bent down under the desk and handed him a box.

"That'll be a galleon and two sickles, sir."

Char fished around in his pocket and handed the cashier the money, thanked her, and walked back over to Aly, grinning.

He handed her the box of chocolates and kissed her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The blood rushed quickly to Aly's face and she swore she was as red as the box of chocolates.

Char smiled when he noticed her skin.

"I like that," he decided. "Maybe I should kiss you more often." He kissed Aly's other cheek and started laughing when Aly's skin couldn't be any more red.

"Stop it!" mumbled Aly, as they stepped outside of Honeydukes. "That's embarrassing." They relaxed on the wall of Honeydukes and watched the other students pass by.

"That's why I'm doing it." Aly scowled at him and he smiled brightly. "Are you sure you don't want to stop by Puddifoot's?"

"Are you sure you want a black eye?" Aly growled.

Char stepped back. "On the other hand, snogging isn't _that _great."

"Exactly."

"But can't we take a look?"

Char grabbed her hand and led her to Madam Puddifoot's and leaned on the wall across the street to look.

Aly stuck out her tongue when she saw a couple snogging in the window. "Gross."

"I think it's fun. What do you say?"

Aly shook her head. Char grabbed her hand anyway and led her into Madam Puddifoot's place. Aly looked mortified as they stepped in; pink, red and white was everywhere, and smacking was obvious.

"Char, you're insane!" Aly hissed with anger.

"Am not." Char led her over to a table in a secluded corner and pushed her into a chair. He sat down at the red table across from her, his face unbearably smug. Aly looked really awkward as she heard a loud smack behind her.

Char leaned forward on his elbows. He grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you aware that kissing and snogging aren't the same thing?"

"I can't believe you took me in here. I don't want to! What if we're seen..." Aly trailed off as a woman approached them.

"Hello," the woman said friendly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Earl Grey, please," Char said. "With lemon. Anything else, Aly?"

"Er...do you have any treacle tart?"

"We do. Would you like to share one?"

"Yes, please," Char said quickly. "Two spoons." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"See? It's not that bad," Char said, smiling kindly. "It's nice in here, isn't it?"

"I guess," Aly shrugged. She looked around and winced at all of the hearts plastered everywhere. She noticed a pamphlet on the table detailing the origin of Valentine's Day.

"Interesting," she muttered. She looked up at Char. "So, is this our first date?"

Char pondered this. "I guess so! I've never taken you out before, have I?"

"No," Aly said shyly.

"I don't think you're supposed to kiss on the first date, but..."

"Char!" Aly exclaimed. "Get your head out of the clouds."

Char smiled. He noticed the waitress coming with their food while Aly realized that they were unconsciously leaning forward. They sat up and smiled at the waitress as she presented their tea and treacle tart.

Char handed Aly a spoon and they dug into the tart after pouring out the tea. "So, Ms. Trevelyan, are you up to helping me with Potions tonight?"

"You're not done?" Aly asked amusedly. She sipped her tea. "It took me a while. We'll have to get going soon so you can finish."

"There's no rush," Char smiled. "Just remind me this evening, alright?"

Aly nodded and ate some more of the cream that came with the tart. "Thanks for the date, though. This is delicious."

"I know something else that's _very _delicious."

"You're so obsessed," Aly laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I meant what I said on the train. All of you lot are absolutely obsessed." They finished the tart quickly and Char smiled at her again.

"Thanks," Aly said quietly. "I liked it."

"You're welcome," Char winked.

Char stood up, fishing for money in his pocket. Aly did likewise and they exited Puddifoot's.

They decided to head up to the castle and walked through Hogsmeade, swinging arms.

"That's not a bad place," Aly admitted. "I'd like to go back sometime."

"No problem," Char said happily. "I'd be glad to take you out on a real date."

"Good."

"Now, how about that kiss?"

Aly stalked away, laughing. Char watched her walk with an intense look.


	40. You and Me

Aly looked up from her homework at the sound of footsteps that same evening. She was the only one in the common room because everyone else was in the Great Hall enjoying a special Valentine's dessert provided by the house-elves at Hogwarts. She was in her pajamas already and had been waiting for Char so she could help him with his potions. Aly felt warm and content in her Gryffindor shirt and flannel pajamas, along with the roaring fire.

She looked over her shoulder at the portrait and watched as Char climbed through. She smiled. The door closed behind him and Char walked into the common room silently.

"Hey," Aly said warmly. "How was the food?" Char didn't answer and walked over to the couch. "Char?" she repeated. Char walked around the couch and stood in front of her. To her surprise Char bent down and closed Aly's potions book and set it next to her. Next thing she knew she was standing. He laced his hands through hers.

"Char?" Aly repeated in confusion as his arms wrapped around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Hush," Char said gently. Aly craned her head to look at Char in confusion. His brown eyes were soft and warm. Char released Aly and let his hands hang at his sides. He stared at her for sometime. He angled his head and brought his face closer to hers.

Aly's breath hitched in her throat. He hesitated for a second and Aly gave the smallest of nods. Slowly, he pressed his lips softly to hers. Aly closed her eyes with a sigh. _His lips are so soft and warm..._

Aly relaxed, and Char pull away slowly after five seconds. He kissed her softly again, and pulled back. He opened his eyes slowly and his brown eyes were intense.

"Hm."

"Er..." Aly chuckled nervously, clearing her throat.

"That was interesting," Char said, with a curious look in his eyes.

"I-It was," Aly agreed, looking away.

"I wonder if it'll be more interesting the second time," Char murmured. He stared at her for some time. Aly looked back at him, noticing that he looked good in his polo. Maybe it was the way his shoulders filled out his polo, the way his muscles showed. And his dark copper hair...it stuck up in all different directions, unruly like usual. The light from the fire made it shine. Unable to resist, she ran her fingers through it.

"Hey Char?" Aly asked absently, twisting her fingers around a strand.

"Yeah?" Char was smiling to himself. He placed his arms around her waist.

Aly smiled widely. "Kissing is _nice_."

"Oh sure, now you think that," he said softly. Aly continued to run her fingers through his hair. "If you keep doing that I'm going to kiss you again," he said.

"I thought we were going for a second time," Aly said lightly, tilting her neck to the side to smile at her boyfriend.

"I might not stop."

"Stopping while kissing is quite overrated," Aly replied.

So they kissed again. And they didn't stop. At least until Kay walked in on them.


	41. Psycho Pervert

Leaning on the wall, Char grinned at Aly as she celebrated with her teammates over winning the Quidditch Cup for the second year in row. Michael swept her into a bone-crushing hug and Aly swatted his hands away playfully. They were in the common room, drinking butterbeer and sweets. The only thing that saddened the Gryffindors was the loss of Fred and George after their spectacular departure a while ago. Char enjoyed the April breeze that was coming through the open windows.

Char blinked as he noticed Aly marching toward him, clad in her quidditch uniform, smiling. Char stood up straight and grinned at her.

"Hullo," he said, smiling down at her. "You were lovely."

"Lovely?" Aly asked, raising an eyebrow. "Lovely really isn't the right word for quidditch."

"I wasn't talking about the game," Char said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I was talking about you." He bent down and kissed her lips sweetly.

Aly pulled back and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him. "Always nice to know that you pay attention to the game, Char."

He shrugged and leaned back on the wall. "I'm glad that Ron made that spectacular save. I think he's really starting to improve."

"That's what we all think," Aly said, leaning on the wall as well. "That one handed save, did you see that?"

"Amazing," agreed Char.

Char scanned the crowd for a moment, and then stopped when he noticed Damien, waving at him frantically. He was sitting with Amanda on a couch, and mouthed to Char,

"Adam is coming your way!"

Char frowned and then turned his head a fraction to the left to see Adam coming through the crowd to Aly.

Char pretended to be looking the other way, so Adam wouldn't know that Char knew he was approaching.

Aly blinked when Adam walked over to her.

"Hullo," Adam said huskily. He cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you somewhere private?" His blue eyes looked darker than usual.

Aly flashed a quick glance at Char, who pretended not to be interested. "Um, sure."

Adam took her hand and started to lead her past Char.

Inconspicuously, Char slipped Aly her wand as she passed him, and she tucked it into her robes. Adam led her over to a corner that was unoccupied and turned around.

"So...why are you friends with a death eater?"

Aly froze. "H-how'd you-"

"I've been in talks with him, that John. He's a death eater, so why in all creation would you be around him?"

Adam smiled wryly. "Now I understand why you didn't want to tell me."

"Adam, I can't believe you! Why would you be talking to him?!" Aly exclaimed. "He's dangerous, and you shouldn't be meddling with him!"

--

Char's eyes narrowed as he watched Aly yell angrily at Adam on the other side of the room. He blew some air out of his mouth and then focused back on Adam. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he noticed Adam reaching for her waist and Aly backed away angrily, slapping his hands away.

Char's eyes swiftly connected with Damien, who was also watching the scene. They nodded at each other and started making their way for Aly.

--

"Geroff! What d'you mean, he wants to speak with me?!" Aly exclaimed, slapping Adam's hands away from his waist.

"Well, he wanted to see you," Adam replied, looking around anxiously. "Come on, let's go."

"She's not going anywhere," Char growled from behind Adam. "If I were you, I'd back off."

Adam turned around slowly and stared levelly with Char, also accompanied by Damien.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Aly, if you don't mind," Damien growled, his hands clenching into fists. "Now back off."

Adam glared at them levelly.

"If you don't mind, I'm supposed to be taking her somewhere."

"Oh, yeah? Where's that?" Damien smirked.

"To see your dear brother, John, the death eater? He says he'd like to see her."

Char had enough and pulled out his wand. "_Impedimenta_!"

--

"Thank God Hermione found out about that tentacle essence," Char sighed as he dipped his hand into the bowl. "I would've been able to survive without it."

Amanda adjusted the bowl as Damien, Hayden and Aly watched.

"You didn't have to do that," Amanda said quietly. "You should've just pissed him off and left. You didn't need to jinx him."

"I did too," Char growled, as he leaned back in the chair. "He was coming onto Aly. I won't stand for that."

"But, Char-"

"But nothing," Char shot, staring down at Amanda. "No one touches Aly."

Then Char sighed and sagged in the chair. "I'm sorry. I'm just so edgy lately. We have O.W.L.'s, John's probably running around this school, and I've got a psycho pervert coming onto my girlfriend."

Aly snorted with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hayden asked, smiling at her.

"Him, obviously," Damien replied, smirking. "You're so weird, Char."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"A psycho pervert?" Amanda clarified, crossing her arms, smirking.

"Yes."


	42. Betrayed

It was late one evening when evening when Aly and Amanda were walking back to the library to look for a book to be used in their report for Herbology. They were walking down a corridor. Aly was confused because all of the portraits were empty.

"That's so strange," Amanda said, looking around. "They never hide!"

"I know," Aly said, looking at the portraits.

Then they stopped moving because Amanda heard feet running at the other side of the corridor.

"Who's there?" Aly called, squinting. Then she recognized the person running as Neville.

"Neville?" Amanda said, confused.

Neville slowed down to a halt, panting for breath.

"Neville?" asked Aly, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Umbridge's...I-inquisitorial Squad..." he panted.

"Why?"

"Anyone...who was...in the...D.A...Me and the others were...trying to distract...Umbridge while Harry...called the Order..." he panted.

"_Stupefy_!"

Aly turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Malfoy and Crabbe running down the hallway.

"Come back here, Longbottom!"

Neville shrieked and continued running down the hall. Malfoy's eyes connected with Aly's for a split second, and then she started to run.

"Come back here, Trevelyan!"

Aly grabbed Amanda's hand and they started after Neville.

"_Stupefy_!"

Aly jumped and barely missed being stupefied.

"Amanda, you go down that hallway!" Aly yelled, ducking a spell shot by Crabbe.

"What about you?" Amanda yelled, looking at her. "You'll get caught!"

Aly pulled out her wand, breathing hard. She grinned. "I'll be alright. You go warn the others." They stopped running for a brief second.

"Amanda, I want you to warn the others. No, listen. You know how to use the Floo Powder."

"Aly..."

"Amanda, I want you to go to Mrs. Boyle's house. Do not stop for any reason. Go!"

Amanda stared at her fearfully, and then turned down a hallway, still running.

Aly looked for Neville, but he disappeared.

"Neville?" she called fearfully, looking around. Suddenly she stopped running when she saw Malfoy and Crabbe. Crabbe had Neville in his arms, and while Neville was struggling, he could not get out.

Crabbe twirled his wand and smirked. He pointed it at her.

"_Impedimenta_!"

Aly felt as if time moved in slow motion. She jumped into the air, avoiding the spell, but Malfoy's hand whipped around and he said, "_Impedimenta_!"

Aly slashed the air with her wand, yelling, "_Protego_!"

The spell was deflected and she landed to the ground and yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

Her jinx hit the mark and Malfoy was knocked to the ground. Aly took this opportunity to run down in the opposite direction. She continued running and then suddenly an arm lashed out and snared her by the waist.

Aly let out a gust of breath and was dragged behind a wall.

"Hush! D'you want them to hear you?"

"Char?"

Char's face was slightly illuminated from the light in the corridors. His face looked pale.

"Thank God! What happened?" Aly exclaimed, hugging him.

"I dunno! I just saw some of the Slytherins running in the hallways, and I heard a few jinxes...And I remembered that you and Amanda were out. Where is she?"

"I don't know," Aly said, shakily. "I told her to run, for her safety."

"That was a smart...a smart..."

Char slumped to the ground suddenly. He collapsed on the cold ground and Aly stared down at him in fear.

"Char?!" she exclaimed.

She looked up and turned white when she saw a shadow looming above her.

"Aly."

"A-Adam?"

Adam stepped forward quietly. His blue eyes were glinting in the dark as he walked over to her.

"Let's go," he said quietly.

"Where?" Aly asked suspiciously, still looking down at Char, who was on the ground. "And did you-"

"Never mind that. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the corridor.

"Go where?!" Aly demanded, yanking her hand out of his grasp. "What did you do? And what about Char? Adam, answer me!" she yelled.

Adam turned around to face her, his face anxious. "I did what I was told. Now come on."

"No! Who told you anything! What is going on here?!" Aly yelled, her face red. "I am not moving one _inch _until you explain yourself!"

Adam looked around anxious. "John wants to speak with you."

"Again! What does he want?!" Aly exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "And why are _you _socializing with him?!"

"This isn't the time to-"

"What d'you mean?!" Aly exclaimed. "Adam, we have the Inquisitorial Squad rounding up anyone who was in the D.A. Harry and his friends have been captured by Umbridge. And now you're taking me to see John? And you've knocked out Char!"

She shoved him. "What the bloody heck is wrong with you?!"

Adam shoved her back angrily and Aly stumbled back in surprise.

"D'you want to know?"

"Yeah, I do," Aly said angrily.

"Fine, then. My uncle was a death eater. He died in Azkaban after You-Know-Who fell, and now that John recognized me, we've been in talks. I'm his inside source."

Aly's mouth fell open and she gaped at him.

"Wha...?"

"And I've been doing what I'm told or else John is going after Bella. And he knows where she is."

Aly still stared at him wordlessly. "So, all this time...you've been talking with him...And you're related to a death eater?"

Adam smiled bitterly. "I hope you forgive me for coming onto you that other day, but John says I need to 'gain your trust.'"

"When did this happen?" Aly whispered.

"During holidays. He paid me a little visit at home, proclaiming to be a friend from school."

Aly stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. I just can't."

"Where are you going?" Adam asked darkly, stepping toward her as she backed away. "I still need to finish my part of the deal."

"What...deal?"

"John gets you and me and my family are spared."

"So, you're willing to give me up, your best friend, to protect your family."

"I have no choice."

"Yes, you do. _Impedimenta_!"

Adam was suddenly thrown into the air and fell backwards. Aly turned around and started running toward Char. "I_nnervate!_"

Char's eyes flickered feebly, and he sat up and groaned. "Aly...?"

Aly reached down and pulled up his hand, and Char stumbled after Aly.

"Move!" she hissed and they sprinted down the hallway.

"Where're we going?" Char asked as they ran up the stairs.

"To our common room. We're going back to your house," Aly panted, running to the common room.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Char exclaimed, yanking his hand from her grasp.

"Char," Aly said quietly, "Adam is related to a death eater and he and John have been meeting in secret for the past few months."

"Wha..?"

"He's after me. We're leaving."

"Aly, that's skipping school!"

Aly glared at him darkly. "It's your life, mate. I'm not staying here when I know that John's around here somewhere."

She started running for the stairs again and Char made haste to follow her.


	43. For a Friend

Aly blinked as John glared at her from under his hood.

Her eyes darted to the corner where her friends stood in the common room.

"Your Mum knows something," he said.

Aly didn't say anything, but continued to blink. The June air blew through the open windows.

"She has friends at the Ministry. I cannot find them. Your Mum knows."

Aly's eyes darted back again to her friends.

"Oh, they're not going anywhere, don't worry." John stood up slowly. "If you know anything about the Department of Mysteries, you'd better tell me now."

"Department of Mysteries?" Aly questioned, cocking her head. "What the bloody heck is that?"

"It's in the Ministry of Magic, obviously. And the Dark Lord wants something in there. Bode was of no use to use, and we need another source of information."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, firstly, if you know any information, I'd like to know about it. Second, if you don't, I'm sure I can just use you as bait."

Aly's heart thumped. "Can anyone hear us?"

"Nope. Muffliato spell works like a charm. Everyone's sleeping right now."

"John, this is absurd. Why would _I _know anything about the Department of Mysteries when I haven't spoken to my mum in months?"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Bit of a rift," Char croaked from the corner where he stood. "Misunderstanding, you know."

"Sure."

"John, why do you know Adam?"

John's lips curled into a smirk.

"Well, I didn't know that Adam was related to old Bill Aldaine," he said, pulling back his hood. "And when I saw the resemblance, we had a little chat, you see."

"I heard," Aly said bitterly. "Adam told me everything."

"Did he? I'll have to speak with him. Anyway," John continued, "Bill and I weren't exactly mates. Enemies, more like it. And when I found out that you and him were pals, I decided this was a perfect way to get the information I needed."

His eyes darted to Damien and Char. "Of course, if you two hadn't intervened, we wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Oh yeah?" Damien shot, surprising them all. "I'm assuming that Adam was _supposed _to come onto Aly?"

"Well, of course. If you two hadn't intervened, she would've followed him like she was supposed to and..."

"I wouldn't have followed him even if they hadn't," Aly said, cutting him off. "As soon as he mentioned your name, I knew he was trouble."

"Like I care." John looked outside the window. "I've been talking too much. The plan is almost in action and if me and Jules don't get the information, we're dead."

"You'd be better off dead. I'd rather you were," Char spat.

For a moment, John looked sad, but then that emotion disappeared and he pulled out his wand.

"Slumping you unconscious might be better. _Stupe-_"

"_Stupefy_! Oh no!"

John dodged out of the way and the spell hit Hayden instead. He slumped to the floor. John saw this opportunity to get away but Aly pulled out her wand quicker than you can say, "_Stupefy_!"

John slumped to the ground, unconscious. Aly looked up and blinked as Adam stood at the entrance.

Adam looked up at Aly and dropped his wand. Char's eyes, illuminated by the fire, reflected black fire. Damien rushed over to Hayden's unconscious form.

"Aly," he said hoarsely, "I did it for my family. For Bella, you understand."

Aly blinked at him again.

"Please. I never meant any harm."

Aly slowly walked over to him as Adam looked down at her, his eyes pleading.

Aly reached up slowly to the back of his head. She stood on her toes and kissed Adam softly.

Aly heard Char's wand drop with a thump. Aly wound her hands through his hair and pulled him closer.

Char's eyes bulged as he watched his girlfriend kiss that...that...

All the while Aly moved her hands slowly to his neck and gave a sharp jab.

Adam's eyes flashed to hers for a brief moment and then he slumped to the ground

A single tear fell down Aly's cheek as she looked at Adam.

"Aly...why-"

Char's sentence was cut off briefly by the sound of shriek from the Forbidden Forest. Aly blinked slowly again as the sky slowly became illuminated by the sun.

Damien walked over to the two unconscious forms and started dragging them away. Amanda revived Hayden.

Aly really didn't want to face Char. She turned around slowly and connected her eyes with Char's. She walked over to him solemnly. She approached Char and stood silently with her head down.

"Why?" Char said, his voice breaking.

"I may never see him again."

"That's not enough."

"I wanted him to know I loved him."

Char's heart broke. "More than me?"

"No. Never. I loved him as a brother, Char. I love you as...well...I love you," Aly mumbled, looking up at Char. Char smiled sadly at her shiny eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Char said sincerely, tipping her head up. "It's alright, Aly. I forgive you."

"Thanks." Aly smiled sadly.

Char reached down and pulled her into a hug that last a while. Finally Aly sighed and rubbed her hair and turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"To McGonagall, of course. She needs to know before the students wake up and find a death eater lying in the common room."

"Does she really? I mean, people might think the Boyles' are a weird family," Damien said. He stood up and walked over to them over casting a Disillusionment Charm to conceal John and Adam's bodies.

Amanda helped Hayden cover them with a blanket.

"Well, McGonagall's a trustworthy person," Amanda shrugged. "She'll keep your secret."

"Yeah," Hayden agreed. "She'll keep it."

Char sighed. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Aly?" Amanda asked. "What did you do to Adam?"

Aly smiled. "Baroreceptors in the carotid artery. Pressure sends messages to the brain that the blood level is dropping, and the victim blacks out."

"How'd you know that?" Hayden gasped. "That sounds like medical stuff."

"It is," Aly grinned. "Mum told me that she constantly used that trick on her friends at school." She frowned. "I'll have to reconcile with her. There's a lot to talk about." She looked down at Adam. "I might need to hurry; if Adam doesn't wake up, he'll die."

"What?!" Damien exclaimed. "Aly, you killed him!"

"Did not," Aly snapped. "I think he dies in twenty four hours. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can treat him."

Char smirked at Damien, who still was in disbelief as Aly walked out of Gryffindor tower.

"I can't believe it," Damien mumbled. "Your girlfriend is a bloody murderer..."


	44. Explanations

"I'm sorry," Aly said sympathetically.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said sadly. "He was truly the only real family I ever had."

Aly nodded as they walked down the corridors. Aly was accompanying Harry to Dumbledore's office. The very next day, Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster.

"I never got to say sorry for punching him in the face third year," Aly said, smiling slightly. "How'd it happen, if you don't mind?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry said simply. Aly glowered.

"Of course, that no good, slimy, snake," she spat.

"They were related, you know," Harry said slowly. "Sirius and Bellatrix."

"Really?"

"Yeah, cousins, or something."

"Oh."

They had approached the gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office, and Aly turned to Harry.

"Well, say hi to him, for me."

"I will," Harry smiling. "Lemon drop."

The gargoyles sprang aside and Harry stepped inside the stairs and waved as he ascended to meet Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Aly smiled at Joy as they boarded the Hogwarts Express after the Leaving Feast, promising to write. 

She stepped onto the compartment and looked around for her friends and spotted them in an empty compartment.

She opened the compartment door and stepped in. Char smiled and her and patted the space next to him. She took the seat and looked around.

"Where's Hayden?"

"Got himself a new girlfriend," Amanda said slyly. "After everyone heard about Adam, he became a hero."

"Even though Aly is the one who almost killed him," Damien pointed out.

"So, where is he?"

"Probably snogging in an empty compartment," Char said.

"Peachy. I can't wait to tell his Mum about that," Amanda grinned.

Aly frowned as she looked out the window. The train had started moving and leaving Hogwarts. Aly sighed as the castle slowly disappeared from view.

She looked at the compartment door.

"I'm going to see Adam."

"You've got to be kidding me," Char said instantly, turning to face her. "You are not."

"I am," Aly replied absently, still looking out the compartment window. "He deserves an explanation from me."

"Why is that?" Char demanded.

"I kissed him and then knocked him out," Aly replied, locking eyes with Char. "He deserves to know why."

"That doesn't sound like a valid reason to me," Damien said.

"Well, it is to me," Aly replied, standing up.

"Aly," Char said, snagging her arm. "Be careful."

Aly smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. "I'll be fine. They've got guards."

Aly walked out of the compartment and looked down the hallway. She noticed the two guards standing in front of a compartment.

She walked over to them slowly. "Hello."

The two guards looked down at her. "Yes?"

"May I speak to Adam?"

"Why?"

Aly looked up at the guard solemnly. "He deserves an explanation from me."

The guard stared at her, unblinking.

He stepped aside. "You have ten minutes."

Aly nodded gratefully and stepped into the compartment, sliding the door behind her.

"Adam?" she said softly.

Adam was sitting on the seat, staring solemnly out the window. He turned his head slowly and he blinked.

"Hello, Aly," was all he said.

Aly slowly walked over to the opposite side and sat down. She stared at Adam. "Are you ok?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "Depends on what you mean by ok. My best friend betrayed me, I'm more than likely getting kicked out of Hogwarts for life, and as soon as my family finds out about this, I'll be disowned."

"How optimistic," Aly said frowning. "Didn't you parents know about your...relative all along?"

"Yeah, but they never thought it would come to this."

"Were you...supposed to keep it a secret?"

Adam nodded. "It wasn't really something that many people knew, or remembered, but nonetheless, my parents would've liked to keep it quiet."

"Oh."

Aly looked at her hands for a moment, and then looked up at Adam's penetrating blue stare.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Aly whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

He sighed. "Why?"

"I had to do something," Aly said, looking at her hands. "But I didn't want you to go without knowing that I...cared."

"Aly, you have a boyfriend. I don't understand..."

"Char does," she interrupted. "He's fine with it. He knows that I did it because you're...a friend...and...Nothing more."

Adam's stare finally faltered and he leaned back in the seat.

"All right, let's go," the guard said, peeping into the compartment.

"Five more minutes, please," pleaded Aly. The guard raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and then shut the compartment door. Aly looked up and was taken aback by Adam's glare.

"Why did you do what you did?" Adam demanded. "I know what you did. You used that Baroreceptors technique. Aly, I thought you knew better. That technique could've killed me."

"I had no intention of killing you, and you know that," Aly said plainly. "I couldn't think of any other way. I couldn't jinx you."

"I would've been smarter than nearly killing me!"

"Well, I'd rather nearly kill you than jinx you anyway!" Aly said angrily. Adam flinched.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "That was unnecessary."

"Yeah, it was."

Aly frowned at him.

"What would've happen if I had died?" Adam asked quietly, looking up. "Would you have been able to live with it?"

"Of course not," Aly said bleakly. "I'd kill myself."

"Even if you knew that you'd be leaving behind everyone you loved?"

"Adam, how do you think criminals feel these days? Knowing that you killed someone's loved one. How would _you _feel if you killed me? Would you be able to shrug it off and continue living your normal life?"

Adam looked away.

"I thought not."

"Go away, Aly. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Aly blinked in surprise.

"Well, I guess that's it, then," Aly said, standing up. "I'll go on living my life. You can continue yours in Azkaban."

"I'm not going to Azkaban," Adam growled.

"I doubt that," Aly said angrily. "You've been working with a death eater. For all I know, they'll probably check you for the Dark Mark."

"And they won't find it."

"I'll be darned if they don't," Aly spat.

Adam looked up at her, his expression unreadable.

"Tell Bella I said hi," Aly said, tears coming to her eyes, "If she'll even talk to you."

Aly opened the compartment door and slammed it on her way out, startling the guard.

She stomped her way down to the bathroom on the other side of the corridor, resisting the urge to cry. As soon as she made it to the bathroom, she shut the door and stared at herself in the mirror.

_Same green eyes...except I see rings because of sleepless nights. Same brown hair, except it's messy because I got no sleep. Same face...reminds me of Mum. Same lips...reminds me of my first kiss. And reminds me of...Adam. Everything on the outside hasn't changed...only the inside._

Aly sighed and wiped her face and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey, Gem," Michael said jovially from behind her. Aly turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Michael," Aly said.

"So...are you officially calling me Michael now?" he grinned.

"Sure, if it makes you happy," Aly sighed. Michael hugged her teasingly and then pulled her back to study her face.

"Been through a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Adam says he doesn't want to see me again," Aly said sadly.

"Oh, forget that bum. I'm still here," Michael grinned.

Aly rolled her eyes. "What are you doing as a career?"

"Taking over my uncles' place at the Ministry," Michael said proudly.

"Michael, that's great," Aly said sincerely.

"Have you heard that Fudge stepped down?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Paranoid little monkey."

Aly smiled.

"Michael?"

"Gem?"

"You're graduating and all, and I won't see you anymore, so..."

"Yeah?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you finally tell me why you call me Gem?"

Michael grinned.

"Do you really want to know?"

She nodded.

"Too bad. I'm not telling you."

"What?! Why not? I won't be able to live the rest of my life if you don't tell me!" Aly whined.

Michael chucked her under the chin. "Too bad."

He smiled and stared walking away.

Suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall, Aly's green eyes sparkling dangerously.

"You _will _tell me."

Michael's hands snapped to her sides and he tickled them mercilessly until Aly squirmed out of his grasp and he sprinted down the hallway, waving.

"Love ya, Gem!"

"Love you too, loser!" she called, grinning.


	45. Love, Separation, and Promises

Aly smiled at her mother as they stepped off the train. She ran to hug her.

"Hi, Mum," Aly mumbled. "I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again."

"It was my fault, too. I should've been more understanding. We won't let stupid teenager/mother situations get in the way, ok?"

Aly looked up at Joy. "Ok."

They were standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. As the others approached Joy, Aly hugged the Boyles' and smiled.

"So!" Mr. Boyle said, turning to Aly with a twinkle in his eye. "Your mother says that she's planning to take you home over the summer."

Aly turned to her mother, gaping. "Really?!"

"Really. I got a new place, and I'm just dying for you to see it," Joy grinned.

"Mum, that's fabulous! I'd love to-"

Aly stopped speaking and turned to her friends, who looked sad.

Aly looked to her mother. "For a month? Maybe...?"

Joy nodded. "Not for long. I just want to spend more time with you. Just for a month." She turned to Hayden. "Your Mum says she wants you to stay as well. She'll be waiting for you at the east entrance." Char smiled sadly at Hayden, who shrugged.

But Amanda smiled happily and Damien smiled too.

"I'll get your bags," Mr. Boyle said, walking over to the steam engine. Aly sighed happily and then turned around when Char tapped her on the shoulder.

He had a strange glint in his eye. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Aly looked to her mom, who nodded. "Sure, Char."

He grabbed her hand and led her behind a column of wall and smiled.

"Seeing as how I'm going to be away from you for a month..." Char said, trailing off suggestively. He placed his hands on her waist and backed her up to the column wall.

Aly raised an eyebrow and smiled when Char suggestively winked. Grinning, Char bent down and kissed her lightly. Aly wound her hands through his hair and pulled him closer, and immediately the kiss became more passionate. He tilted his neck slightly and deepened the kiss. Aly sighed against him. He pulled back slightly.

"A whole month," he murmured. He kissed her again.

"Thirty whole days," Aly teased, kissing him.

"How will I ever survive?" Char teased back, kissing her eyelid. He smiled.

"Hm...maybe a picture will do," Aly smiled back, reaching up to kiss his nose. She came to eye level with Char and she ran her hands through his dark copper hair slowly. She grinned when Char closed his eyes and sighed softly. He pulled her closer, inhaling.

"I love that," he sighed.

A couple walking past them sighed with disgust.

"Teenagers," the woman snorted.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Mr. Boyle asked as he came back panting with their luggage.

"I dunno," Amanda shrugged. "Char said he wanted to talk to her for a minute."

"Snog her is more like it," Damien grinned. "He's been talking about it for a while."

Mrs. Boyle leaned closer to Joy and whispered to her, "And you're supportive of all this?"

"I'm doing everything for her that my parents never did for me," Joy replied softly.

"Where are your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" Mrs. Boyle asked, shifting her weight to her other leg.

"They're...not here," Joy said, turning to her. "They haven't been here...for a while."

"I see," Mrs. Boyle said, and she did.

Joy looked down at her watch. She sighed impatiently and looked at Amanda.

"Amanda, I'm not going to be the one to do this. Could you go, er, interrupt them? They're been snogging long enough to last for a year instead of a month."

Amanda grinned cheekily and skipped over to where she last saw Aly and Char.

She approached the column of the wall and peeked around the corner and grinned. "Hello," she said to herself with surprise. She saw Char with his hands holding Aly's face as he kissed her.

She grinned. "Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep my lunch down."

Aly and Char jumped apart. Char looked at Amanda. "Geez!" Char exclaimed, jumping back.

Aly blinked, dazed at Amanda.

"Amanda?" she asked in a daze. Her mind was swirling, and her lips throbbed.

"Yes, and your Mum says you've been snogging enough to last a year, not a month."

Aly frowned and blinked again, her vision coming back into focus.

"I'm sorry," said Aly. "I'll be right over. Lemme just...er...fix myself up."

Amanda smirked and nodded and skipped back over to the others.

"Let's go," Aly sighed, and started to follow Amanda.

"Um, who said I was done with you?" Char grinned, grabbing her hand.

"Char..." Aly groaned, but did not attempt to resist and let herself be pulled back onto the wall again. She smiled.

"Aly!" Joy yelled.

Aly jumped away from Char and ran around the wall, smiling.

"Sorry, Mum!"

She walked over to Joy, smiling like an angel. "Ready to go!"

"Don't even play that game with me. I've never even snogged that long!" Joy exclaimed, a twinkle in her eye. Aly blushed and picked up her bag.

"Let's go!"

Char walked to the rest of the group, sighing, rubbing his hair. "I'm ready."

"About time," Mrs. Boyle snapped. Char rolled his eyes and picked up his bags. Joy nodded to Aly and they began walking down the terminal. The group stopped when they arrived at parking.

"I'm parked at the north entrance," Joy said, smiling sadly. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Of course, Joy," Mrs. Boyle said, kissing her on the cheek. "You're welcome anytime." Mr. Boyle hugged her likewise.

Aly sighed and turned to Char, who was staring at her. "I'll see you, then."

"Yes you will," Char said fiercely. "I'll be sending you a letter almost everyday, if my owl doesn't get tired."

Aly grinned and kissed him briefly. Then she walked over to Hayden. "Bye, Hayden. I'll see you in July."

"You will?"

"Are _you _coming back?" Damien asked, walking over to him.

"Of course," Hayden said quickly. "Like I'd like to spend all summer with my parents. Not."

Aly smiled and hugged him. She nodded to her mother and the group started to walk in the opposite ways.

"Bye, Aly!" Amanda called.

"Bye!" Aly called, looking over her shoulder.

"Bye, Aly!"

"Bye, Damien!"

"Bye, Aly!"

Aly chuckled. "Bye, Hayden!"

"I love you, Aly!" Char called teasingly.

Aly flushed. "Love you too, Char!"

Together she and her mom walked together, ready to face the inevitable.

* * *

As the Ministry officials led Adam straight down to the Ministry cars, he briefly glanced Aly getting into the car with her mother. They were in the parking lot. As the walked past the windows, he looked on sadly as Aly smiled and laughed with her mother. As he passed the next window, he saw the car start. When he passed the next, it was already moving. When he passed the final one, it was gone.

Adam felt a lump in his throat rise and he blinked back tears as he was led into the open sun, blinking as the harsh sun stung his eyes.

He found himself sitting in a car a few seconds later. _I'm sorry._

He bowed his head.

The car drove away.


End file.
